


Pride Month Prompts

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: A series of One-shots for PrideSome are AU in some way, others are within Canon, but overall this is just a series celebrating Sanvers this month. Because we all could use some Sanvers right about now right?





	1. Day 1: First Kiss (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a problem with my email so as a test I’m posting this one a day early. My plan was starting the 15th was to post two a day until the end of the month, but now I’ll just post this one today, only one tomorrow and then two a day until the 30th. These are unedited and so all mistakes belong to me, and I apologize in advance if they suck. Thanks and Happy Pride! Happy Reading! :)

It was 9 pm on a Friday night, and Alex was already well on her way to being drunk. The expensive wine that Lena had ordered for the party, packed more of a punch then she was expecting. She took one last sip, then passed her glass off to a waiter, and headed for the bathroom. On her way someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room. 

“Hey, what is your prob… oh hey there?” She went from wondering what the hell was going on to trying to be smooth for the pretty lady that had just pulled her into a dark room. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

Maggie slapped her arm. “Oh you…” She kissed her wife’s cheek playfully. “Finally, we are alone.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Alex giggled slightly, and she was rewarded with a huge grin. 

“Baby, are you drunk?” 

“Kind of… I think I over estimated just how many glasses of wine I could drink.” Alex tried to count how many she had on her fingers, but she lost count at 3 and couldn’t figure out what came next. 

“Oh baby, you are gone. I’m glad I found you then.” 

“Me too. Can I kiss you now?” 

“Just a minute, baby, let me get you some water.” Maggie pulled her over to the mini fridge in the corner and grabbed her a bottle of water. Alex drank it without protest. Then Maggie guided them to sit on the big oversized chair by the fire, and she pulled Alex on to her lap. Looking around she realized that she had pulled them into the library, and she smiled at the cozy feeling it brought her. 

“Hey… this looks familiar.” She motioned towards the table in the corner. 

Alex grinned. “I remember the first time I saw you… you were sitting at the table looking frazzled chewing on a pencil. You were the prettiest girl I ever saw.” 

“You tripped over a chair, you were staring so hard. But lucky for you, I thought you were the hottest girl alive, so I helped you up.” 

“I thought I was going to spontaneously combust when you touched my arm.” Alex said. 

Maggie laughed. “Really?” She wasn’t sure if Alex was serious or if that was the drink talking. 

“For real. I had just realized that I liked girls and then you smiled at me my heart felt like It was going to leap out of my chest. I know that I offered to help you with your algebra, but I don’t think I would have been able to teach you much. My brain just wanted to focus on your brown eyes.” 

Maggie blushed. “You are a sweet talker, Alex Danvers.” 

“I’m serious. Even now there are times, when my brain can’t focus because you in the room and I’m aware of just how beautiful you are. I’m forever grateful that you chose me.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Maggie said, before giving her a kiss on the lips. They kissed for a while, before parting. Despite them being married for several years now, they shared shy grins. 

“It felt like the first time all over again.” Alex whispered against her lips. 

“I was so nervous, because you were just so cute and I wanted it to be special.” 

“Oh, babe… it was. There was something about the moonlight in your hair and the reflection of the fire on your face that night… I couldn’t think of anything more perfect.” 

She kissed Maggie again. “Just like now.” They kissed for a while longer getting lost in the other, when there was a bang outside the door and they sprang apart. 

They laughed. “Just like last time too.” Maggie said. “I’ll give you one guess as to who that is?” 

“Kara!” Alex yelled, then winced as the noise made her head hurt. “I think I just hit hangover.” 

Maggie kissed her forehead. “Good, I’ll get you another water.” 

She helped Alex off her lap, and got up, just as Kara stuck her head in the door. 

“Guys, you’re missing the party.” Kara whined playfully. “If you wanted to make out you should have stayed at the hotel.” 

“I wanted too.” Alex said grumpily. “But Maggie told me that if I came, she would go down…” Maggie put her hand over Alex’s mouth to stop the rest of the sentence from leaving Alex’s mouth. Kara wrinkled her nose, having got the point. 

“Gross… yuck.” She shook her head. “Come on, just one last drink and a song. You only get to celebrate your 10 year private school reunion once.” 

“Alright, we will be out in a minute.” Alex agreed. Kara nodded, and then left them alone. 

“The only good thing about going to this school was meeting you… you are the best thing in my life.” Alex said, after a moment. 

“Aww, baby that is the sweetest thing you’ve said to me.” Maggie teased. She bent down and kissed Alex once more before handing her another bottle of water. 

“Come on, drink that, and let's go slow dance to one more cheesy pop love song… then I promise that we can go back to the hotel, and I will fulfill my end of our bargain, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex said with a grin, as she got up and practically dragged Maggie out of the door.


	2. Day 2: Pets (AU?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go to the shelter to find a dog... fluff happens. Pun intended ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Canon up through Season 2, this is my idea of one of the scenes Sanvers could have had if they had been allowed to stay together for Season 3, so this is AU I guess. I also have to say that this is my 3rd story on how Sanvers got Gertrude, and I think this is my favorite one. Happy Reading! :) 
> 
> PS: Reminder that these are unedited and any mistakes are my own. :)

The sound of barking coming from deep within the building made Maggie smile. She squeezed Alex’s hand. “So we are really doing this?” 

“Yep.” Alex kissed her cheek. “We got engaged, moved in together, so now the next step on the lesbian checklist is to get a fur baby.” 

“Alright… if you are sure.” Maggie said, laughing. She opened the door to the National City Humane Society. A volunteer greeted them. 

“Hi, welcome. How can we help you today?” 

“My fiancée and I are looking for a dog… but we aren’t sure what we want yet.” Maggie said. 

“Well you’ve come to the purr-fect place.” The lady said with a wink. Alex grinned and Maggie groaned. “Come right this way.” 

She lead them into an office and motioned for them to have a seat. “Alright, so we have a lot of choices for you to choose from. Unfortunately we don't have any puppies right now, so I apologize if you have your heart set on a baby. We do have a waiting list, though.” She pulled out a clipboard. 

“No, it’s ok.” Alex said. “We both work in law enforcement… so training a younger dog right now is bit out of the question. We were actually looking for an older dog.” 

The volunteer grinned. “Well, that’s good to hear. The puppies and the younger dogs usually go first, and so there are lot of great older dogs left behind. I’m excited to have you meet some of them. Did you have any ideas on any specific breed?” 

Alex pulled out a thick folder of notes from her jacket pocket and Maggie snorted. “I did some research.” 

Maggie laughed. “Of course you did.” She had wondered what Alex had been doing in the middle of the night hunched over her laptop when she was supposed to be sleeping. She kept saying it was for a case, but Maggie should have known better. She loved her adorable dork. 

The volunteer looked a bit overwhelmed by the amount of papers that Alex had pulled out, so Maggie gently put her hand over Alex’s. “Baby, let’s just go meet some dogs and see if one of them sticks out. You never know what you are going to find when you least expect it.” They shared a look that spoke volumes and the volunteer got a feeling that that’s how they met. She ran her hand through her short hair and hoped that she would find a love like that someday. 

“Alright. Let’s go look at some dogs.” She smiled at them and motioned them out of the room and walked them over to the kennels. “I’ll be over there. If you want to play with any of them, let me know and we can go to the playroom.” Then she walked over to a corner and left them alone to look. 

It was a bit overwhelming and heartbreaking to see all of these beautiful creatures trapped in cages. They all looked so small and sad and Maggie felt like crying when a black lab named Daisy came over to them and looked at her with big brown eyes almost the same shade as her own. “This is so cute and yet so heartbreaking. Look at them all… I wish we could take them all home with us.” 

Alex wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, but let’s start with just one first… my apartment isn’t that big.” 

Maggie gave her a grumpy look, but she knew that Alex was right. They split from each other to comb both sides of the room, stopping every few seconds to check name cards and to pet the dogs that came running up to them. 

They had been in there for about 15 minutes, when Alex stopped in front of a kennel. “Oh my god… Maggie!” Alex exclaimed. 

Maggie came over immediately. “What Al… Did you…?” She paused and grinned like a loon. “Oh my god.” 

Inside the kennel was a 3 yr old Mini Australian Shepherd mix named Gertrude, laying on a bed near the kennel door. She perked up when they came by but she didn’t get up. She had one blue eye and one brown eye, and she licked Alex’s hand as she leaned over to pet her. Maggie didn’t hesitate, she motioned the volunteer over. 

“I think we want to play with this one.” Maggie said, excited. She watched as Gertrude and Alex seemed to have a whole conversation without saying a word. There was something special between the two of them already, and she was excited to learn more about the dog. 

The volunteer gave them a sad look. “I just want to let you know up front that Gertrude is special. She only has 3 legs.” 

Maggie just nodded. “I think we are sure.” 

“Alright.” The volunteer sighed. “If you just go into that room on the right, I’ll be in there in just one minute with Gertrude.” 

Holding hands, Alex and Maggie headed for the room that she had directed them too, and after a few minutes the sound of paws and footsteps came closer. Alex practically bounced with excitement. Maggie hadn’t seen her like this in a long while, not since before the incident with the tank. 

The Volunteer came first followed by Gertrude, who came a little reluctantly. She brighted though when she saw Alex and the volunteer gasped as Gertrude broke away from her and ran as best as she could towards where Alex standing. Alex bent down to greet her and gathered the dog into her arms. 

“Wow… she’s never done that before.” The volunteer exclaimed. “She usually is very shy. She just recently lost her leg and it’s been a hard transition for her.” 

“How did she lose it?” 

“She was found during the flood we had a few months back. Her owner had her in an outdoor kennel when the water came though. She was stuck and her leg had been crushed. It was pretty bad when we found her, we are pretty sure she almost drowned. But she’s a fighter.” 

Maggie felt tears fall down her cheeks. She looked over where Alex was playing with Gertrude. She knew exactly, why she had perked up when Alex came by… they both had shared the same experience and came out on top. Not to mention her name was Gertrude. 

“We’ll take her. She’s perfect.” Maggie said, feeling her love for the woman across the room grow. 

“Are you sure? Having a dog like this isn’t going to be easy. She won’t be as active as other dogs are and she’s still afraid of water and storms.” The volunteer wanted to make that clear. Too many times she had sat in a room like this with people who seem so eager, but after just a few weeks she saw the same dogs come back into their kennels here. Those were the ones who were without the challenges that dogs like Gertrude had. Most people had taken one look at her and looked the other way. It broke her heart. 

“We understand. Probably better than most.” Alex said, coming over with the dog in her arms. Gertrude was snuggled against her chest, and the sight made Maggie swoon. 

“I’m an FBI agent and about a month ago, I was in situation where I almost drowned. It’s been hard for me to move on from that…” Alex’s voice broke a little. “I’ve been having nightmares, and so we wanted a dog to keep me company on nights when Maggie isn’t there. I think this little lady will be perfect.” 

Gertrude licked Alex’s chin as if she was agreeing with what Alex was saying. 

The volunteer felt tears prick in her own eyes and she smiled. “Alright… just let me get the paperwork.” She wiped her eyes and headed back for her office. She had been doing this for almost 5 years now and moments like this reminded her of why she loved doing this so much. 

Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek warmly, then smiled as Gertrude licked her chin too. “I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie whispered, as she wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. Gertrude barked softly at her making them both grin. 

Maggie reached out a hand and scratched underneath their dog’s chin. “I think I’m going to love you too… Welcome to our family, Gertrude Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one, it made me cry while writing it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and I will see you all tomorrow for two chapters (Days 3 and 4). Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Day 3:Affirmation (AU?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a new haircut and is worried that Maggie’s going to hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is AU in the sense that in Canon Alex didn’t get her new haircut until the end of season 3, so pretend that she got her new hair cut earlier in the season and that Sanvers didn’t break up. Any mistakes are my own, and I hope you like this one. Happy Reading! :)

Maggie pulled her Triumph into her parking spot and took a breath. All day she had been trying not to worry ever since Alex had texted her during lunch that she had done something and she wasn’t sure if Maggie was going to like it. She had tried several times to get Alex to just tell her, but Alex said it was a conversation that would be better done face to face. 

Now that time was here, and Maggie wasn’t sure if she wanted to go inside. It brought up feelings of waiting for Emily to come home so that she could tell her that she had done the unthinkable. Maggie shook her head. She knew that Alex hadn’t cheated on her, but her mind couldn’t help but relate this to that moment in the past. 

Taking another deep breath, she gathered up her courage and headed for the elevator. She counted to a hundred in the elevator, then counted again on her walk to the apartment. She used her key to let herself in, and took a breath as she walked inside. Alex wasn’t in the kitchen nor the bedroom. 

“Alex?” Maggie called. 

“I’m in the bathroom…. give me one second.” Alex’s voice was muffled through the door, but it sounded normal. Not panicked, or sad, just normal. Maggie set down her bag on the floor by the door and hung up her keys. Then she took off her boots and set them neatly by the door. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, her mind still a twirling. 

She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself together. The bathroom door opened and a few seconds later Alex’s voice said. “Maggie?” 

Maggie opened her eyes and about dropped her beer. “Holy Hell Danvers.” 

Alex ran her fingers through her hair nervously. “Do you like it?” She asked. Maggie almost missed the question she was so lost in how hot her girlfriend was. 

“Of course babe… just wow.” She hasn’t expected Alex’s news to be a haircut and oh what a haircut it was. The sides of her head were shaved almost but the middle was left long and was swept to one side almost covering half of Alex’s face. It was very very gay, and god, Maggie was very very gay. 

She stood up and pulled Alex into her arms. “I love it… I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, kissing her softly. She pulled away to take a sip of Maggie’s beer. “I’m glad you like it… I was really nervous about getting it cut and I’ve been wanting to for a while and…” 

“Babe, breathe.” Maggie said, with a laugh. She cuddled closer to Alex’s chest. 

Alex took a deep breath. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you… I wasn’t sure if you’d like if I went with the more butch look.” 

Maggie pulled back a little to look up into Alex’s eyes. “Hey… don’t worry. There is nothing wrong with being butch and expressing your sexuality however you want to. I want you to be comfortable in your own skin. I know that society puts a lot of pressure on woman to look and act a certain way, but I don’t. I want you to be you, my love.” 

Alex’s eyes looked a little less scared now. And Maggie reached up and ran her fingers over Alex’s shaved hair. Alex shivered and Maggie smiled, and she scolded herself for always thinking the worst. Alex had proved time and again that she wasn’t like anyone else that she had ever met or dated. She just needed to have a little faith… in herself and in her girlfriend. 

“You look great, and confidence is sexy. You look very confident in your own skin, Agent Danvers. With that hair and those skin tight jeans, you look good. Believe that ok.” She said for Alex’s benefit and her own. 

“Ok.” Alex said, kissing her. She grabbed Maggie’s hips and pulled her closer. Maggie’s hand drifted up to run her fingers through her hair while the other drifted down her back to cup that gorgeous ass. 

“Come on, love, let me show you just how much I like your haircut.” Maggie said pulling away after a long kiss. She grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her towards their bed, ready to spend the rest of the night celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running a bit late this morning, so I’ll only be able to post one chapter right now. Look for the other one around six. let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and as always thank you so much for reading! :)


	4. Day 4: Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set After Season Two: Alex has to sort though their closet to figure out which ones are Maggie’s clothes. Despite the summary is it actually fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before anyone yells at me, I promise this has a happy ending. Happy Reading! :)
> 
> PS: I also posted Day 3 today, so if you haven’t read that yet, don’t forget to go back! :)

Alex took a breath, and rolled her shoulders back. She didn’t want to do this, but it had to be done. Maggie was leaving on Tuesday and they had to sort through which clothes were whose. Which was going to be a lot harder than than she had expected, mostly because they are wore similar things, and the fact that there was were so many memories attached to each item. 

She took another breath and opened the closet door, her eyes falling immediately to that orange Hello Sunshine shirt. Maggie had worn that the morning after their first night together and the memory of how happy she was then brought tears to her eyes. 

“Babe?” Maggie said, coming into the room. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this…” Alex cried.”I just can’t.” 

“But Alex… we talked about this… we can’t…” 

“No, I just can’t decide which clothes to give away and to keep. There are too many memories here.” 

“Baby.” Maggie kissed Alex’s temple. “We can’t keep everything. The new apartment doesn't have as big of a closet as you do here. Plus you promised Kara that you would have some items to give away for the Cat-Co/L-Corp Clothing Drive. 

“I know.” Alex said, softly. Maggie gently wiped her tears away. 

“How I about I help you with this and then you can help me finish writing my proposal for Tuesday ok?” Maggie said, compromising. She was flying with J’onn to Washington to testify before his bosses on behave of the NCPD about the clean-up progress from the Daxamite invasion. Six months after the attack and they were still having issues with tensions between the human population and the alien community. It was bad timing since her and Alex had already made plans to move next week, but they couldn’t exactly say no. 

Alex nodded. “Sorry.” She wasn’t sure why she was so worked up about this. 

Maggie kissed her head again. “It’s ok, babe.” She reached in and grabbed the _Hello Sunshine_ shirt. “Well that’s a keeper.” 

Alex grinned. “You’re a keeper. Thank you for understanding.” She leaned over to kiss Maggie’s cheek. Maggie grinned. 

“Of course, Danvers.” Maggie said, she pulled out one of the numerous leather jackets. “Is this yours or mine?” 

“I’m not sure at this point.” Alex admitted. 

“Keep it is.” She tossed it on the bed with the _Hello Sunshine_ shirt. 

Alex grabbed a white button down. “I think this is my favorite shirt on you. You look so sexy with your sleeves rolled up.” She tossed it into the keep pile. 

“At this rate we are never going to give anything away.” Maggie grumbled, but her smile showed that she was teasing. She moved passed the leather jackets and found another t-shirt. “Oh my god.. is that _Pinky and the Brain_? And Ducktales....” She pulled the other nerdy t-shirt out of the closet and waved at her fiancée. 

Alex blushed and grabbed them from her. “They were a gift from Winn as a joke.” She tossed it in the box on the floor. Maggie just smiled. 

“You are such a nerd Danvers.” She waited until Alex turned to put them back on the bed. They were too cute to get rid of. 

“Oh and who is a nerd… I know for a fact that isn’t my shirt.” Alex said, pulling out a black shirt with the Batman symbol on it. 

“Nope, Kara would kill you.” Maggie laughed and put it in the give away pile. “I don't need that anymore.” 

Alex pulled out a couple of plain white tanks and threw them on the keep pile. ”Do you miss Gotham?” 

“Nope… too dark, too many bad memories.” Maggie said, moving the leather jackets onto the bed and throwing a couple of old ripped t-shirts into the trash. She knew they were hers when Alex didn’t protest. “I love living here.” 

“I miss Midvale sometimes… it’s quiet there. Sometimes being here in the middle of the city is too loud. Plus I could surf whenever I wanted to. Now the beach is a lot further away.” Alex said quietly. Maggie made a note to ask J’onn about scheduling some time off for them both. The past few months had been rough, and Alex could use a break, they both could. 

Maggie pulled another shirt off of the hanger. It was her _Periodic table Barenaked Ladies_ shirt. She ran her fingers over the image. 

“I’m still really sorry that I missed the concert.” Alex said softly, she had her own shirt in her hand. 

“I’m just glad that you are ok.” Maggie whispered. She felt a ball of emotion well up into her throat just remembering how worried she had been. She had been waiting for Alex to show up for an hour and her girlfriend as well as everyone close to her hadn’t been answering their phones. She had worried that she was going to get a call letting her know that Alex had been found dead in a ditch somewhere from a motorcycle accident or something. 

“I was really worried at the time, and I was wondering that if you were in an accident would anybody even call me. So I was relieved when J’onn called me to tell me what had happened to you. I think that was one of the first times that I realized that I was falling in love with you.” Maggie looked up at Alex a serious look on her face. After a second they both nodded and put their shirts in the keep pile. 

Alex took out another shirt from the closet, and held it up. “I was wearing this that night when you came over. It was after my dad had turned on us. You stopped me from drowning at the bottom of a bottle. I knew the moment you let me sob on your chest that I would love you forever.” 

“Babe.” Maggie said, moving closer so that they could kiss. They pulled away after a minute to see that they were both crying. 

“What a bunch of saps, we are.” Alex giggled. 

Maggie grinned at her. “You getting soft on me Danvers?” 

Alex nodded and rest her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “Only for you, Sawyer. Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this was AUish... which I find funny because I said there would be canon and I have yet to do so. Heehee. Oh well, I have 26 more days to make up for it.  
> All mistakes are mine, and I really hoped that you enjoyed this ball of fluff. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. As Always thank you so very much for reading! :)


	5. Day 5:Flowers (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie sends Alex flowers. Note this is super fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wish this was canon, or at least something like it. We should have gotten more moments with them doing cute things for each other, other than just on Valentine’s Day. I mean if Lena can send Kara a whole office full of flowers and they are just friends (*wink*) than Maggie and Alex should have had a scene like this. Maybe it’s on the cutting room floor, I don’t know. Anyway, Happy Reading. :)

_“Lilies mean I dare you to love me.” Luce said to Rachel, before walking away._

“Wow.” Alex said, enraptured by the images on the screen. Maggie just smiled and hugged Alex a little tighter. Her girlfriend was laying on the couch between her legs, her back against Maggie’s chest. It was a Saturday night and for once they had the day off. Well, in Alex’s case it was mandatory. Maggie cast a look at the brace around Alex’s wrist and sighed. She had been lucky that the alien hadn’t broken her wrist or caused her more harm. 

Alex paused the movie for a second and looked up at Maggie over her shoulder. “Babe?” 

“Yes, Danvers?” Maggie said, smoothing back a lock of Alex’s hair and kissed her softly on the side of her neck. 

Alex shivered and gave her that goofy smile that Maggie adored. “I know roses are a traditional flowers gift, but other than that what kind of flowers do you like?” 

Maggie smiled at her adorable nerd. “Well, I like lilies, but I also I think the multi colored carnations are really pretty. But if we are being honest, I prefer getting a new Bonsai tree over flowers. They don’t die for one, and they last longer and is more meaningful to me.” She paused. “How about you Danvers? Do you like flowers?” 

Alex looked away and stared back at the screen. Maggie could feel the mood change slightly. She squeezed Alex’s waist, encouraging her to say whatever was on her mind. 

“I’ve never gotten flowers before at least from somebody that I was actually dating or that I actually liked. I never dated anybody long enough for us to get to that point.” The badass agent admitted quietly. 

Maggie frowned. “Really?” Alex nodded, suddenly feeling a bit shy. 

“Well then… one day when you least suspect it, I’m going to buy you some flowers.” Maggie said kissing her head. 

Alex turned slightly and Maggie saw that goofy grin again, and she smiled in reflex. When Alex turned back towards the screen and unpaused the movie, Maggie began to make a plan. 

**——————-**

Two weeks later, Alex had forgotten the conversation, but Maggie hadn’t. She leaned back at her desk in the squad room and pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number. A male voice answered. “Piper’s Flowers, how can I make your day bloom?” 

Maggie laughed. “Hey, Charlie. It’s Maggie Sawyer. How are you?” 

“Hey, Maggie. I’m doing well. How’s my favorite detective? Is Monica doing ok for you?” 

Maggie laughed. Monica was the name that he had given to the last bonsai plant she had brought from him. “Monica is doing well. My girlfriend gave me another one… I named it Rachel.” 

“You just need four more to make a whole group of Friends.” Charlie laughed. 

“Not right now, I need some flowers delivered.” 

“Oh, who’s the lucky woman?” He teased. She heard him rustle around on his cluttered desk trying to find some paper to write on. 

“My girlfriend Alex… she’s never gotten flowers before.” 

“Aww, what kind of ladies has she been dating?” Charlie asked, offended on Alex’s behalf. 

Maggie smiled. She loved Charlie. He was her first friend, and her first gay friend at that when she moved here. “I’m her first.” Maggie said softly. 

“Ooh, did you get your toaster oven yet?” He teased. 

“Charlie.” Maggie warned. “But seriously, Alex doesn’t have a whole lot of experience with relationships and I want to do something nice for her.” 

Charlie leaned back in his chair and smiled. It wasn’t that Mags was a terrible girlfriend, she was the opposite. But with her work as a cop sometimes being nice wasn’t enough for some girls. They wanted all of Maggie’s attention, not understand just what her job meant and how much a part of her it was. His partner was a cop and he had learned first hand just how hard it was to be in a relationship sometimes.They both had learned how to compromise and after 10 years, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“What does she think of the fact that you’re a cop?” He asked seriously. 

Maggie grinned. “She loves it. She’s a cop too, FBI.” 

“Ooh sold out to a Fed… wow, Mags.” 

“She’s not like that, Char… she’s special.” Maggie said. He smiled, Maggie sounded happy for the first time in a long while. 

“So are you.” He sighed. “So tell me about her, what does she like?” 

Maggie smiled and settled in to talk her friend about the girl she was falling in love with. And by the end of their conversation, Maggie and Charlie had come up with amazing idea to surprise Alex at work the next day. 

**——————-**

Alex walked into the DEO, feeling a bit under the weather. She would never say that she was sick, because Alex Danvers never gets sick. Injuries were badass, the sniffles were not. She nodded in acknowledgement to the agent assigned to her area as he walked past her on patrol. She stopped when she saw that the door to her office was cracked a bit. 

She paused and put a hand on her gun as she moved closer, making a note to have the agent she just acknowledged reprimanded later for missing an obvious security breach. She opened the door and looked to make sure it was empty and stopped. There on her desk was a large bouquet of flowers. Beautiful different kinds of flowers and all different colors. 

Alex moved closer and realized there was a note. 

_My dearest Alex,_

_I’m not sure if you remember a couple of weeks ago we talk about flowers. You had mentioned that you had never gotten any before. I told you that I would get you some when you least expect it, so I’m hoping that this comes as surprise for you. I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do for you and I finally realized that life is too short for a day to go by without you knowing that I’m absolutely in love with you. The best way for me to tell you that would be for me to tell what it is that I love most about you, so here it goes._

_The Red Rose stands for love (obviously), but more than that it stand for passion. I love the passion that you have for your sister, the DEO and most of all for me. It goes without saying that their is a lot of passion between us (Yes, Danvers that is a sex joke), but it’s the quiet moments of gentle passion and intimacy that made me fall in love with you, and I’ll get into that more as we go on._

_The Blue Iris stands for calm and serenity, and I just want to tell you that you are my calm place in the middle of storm. When I’m having a bad day or a case has gone sour, you are always there to help me, whether it’s with a hug or a cup of coffee or any of the the other thousand things you do, it makes a difference. I know that I can come home to you and that you are a safe space for me, and God only knows, Alex how much that means to me._

_The Hot Pink Gerbias stand for happiness and innocence. You make me happy Danvers, and I hope I make you happy too. I also wanted to pay homage to the fact that you are my baby gay, and I’m so in love with the fact that you are my badass out in the streets and such a softie in the sheets. (Bad joke, I can see you blushing right now) But it’s true. I love the way you can go from punching an alien that’s twice your size in the face to this cuddle monster that wont get out of bed in the morning because she doesn't want to leave my side. I love that I get to see that side of you that no one (other than Kara) gets to see. I feel so honored and grateful, my love._

_The Purple Violets stand for success and pride, I’m proud of you not only for coming out, but for being a damn superhero. Your sister may wear the cape and can fly, but you my warrior have a heart that is a brave and strong as anything I’ve ever seen. I’ve seen you jump in front of strangers to protect them from getting hurt. I’ve seen you run into the battle when others would think twice about even looking in that direction. You have worked your way up from an alcoholic grad student, to a double doctor assistant director of a secret government agency in just two years...and you can shoot and use any weapon better than anyone I’ve ever seen. You are just so amazing baby._

_The White Lilies are my favorite one for you. They stand for elegance and they evoke simple beauty. (Plus you know they dare people to love them… ;) ) You are so beautiful, my love. When I first saw you in that evening dress the night of our first undercover mission together, I knew that my life would never be the same again. You looked so beautiful and unbelievably sexy, especially when you were so nervous when you saw me that you couldn’t even form words. I think of that time often, and I’m grateful that as we have grown closer together that I get see more moments of your quiet beauty. Like when you are curled up on the couch in your old sweatpants and that Sanford t-shirt with your glasses on reading some science journal, and you get so excited about what you are reading. Or like when you first wake up in the morning after we have made love all night. You are curled up in my arms and I can feel the heat of your body against mine, your eyes have this shine to them as if life couldn’t get anymore perfect. Your beauty takes my breath away, and I love you so much._

_The last two flowers are similar. The Yellow Daffodils stand for friendship and new beginnings, while the Orange Hydrangea stand for repayment for understanding and heartfelt serenity. I feel like the Yellow is a given because you are my best friend Danvers… I’ve never dated someone with whom I could be a total goofball with and who understands me and thinks that I’m sexy when I’m being a nerd. And with you being my best friend, it wouldn’t be complete without also giving into the need to say thank you for giving me my family back. I have found a home with you and a found family that I would trade for anything. I have a cute but annoying little sister, two crazy brothers, and a Space Dad that gives the best hugs, not mention Eliza. Thank you so much for listening to me about what happened with my family, and with Emily and giving me the space to grow and to heal. You are an amazing person and it’s a testament to the goodness of your heart with how you handled both of those situations and my freak out moments._

_Which brings me to the end of this letter, and I want to repeat again how happy you make me feel Danvers, and how incredible special you are. I love you so much and I’m looking forward to sending you more flowers in the future. I love you, baby. I’ll see you tonight._

_Love Always and Forever Your Girl,_

_Maggie Sawyer_

_PS: Remember that time on Valentines Day when you wanted to surprise me with that beautiful robe and that sexy underwear… well, I may have paid a visit to Victoria Secret and found something similar. So be prepared to have an evening with no interruptions… See you soon._

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed as she read the PS. Her heart melted and she never felt so loved. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, and while she still didn’t feel the greatest she felt like she was flying. She picked up the phone and called Maggie’s number. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie picked up on the first ring. 

“I love you so much.” Alex said, feeling fresh tears falling again at the sound of her voice. 

“I love you too. I take it you got the flowers.” Maggie said. 

“Of course, I did you big jerk… thanks for making me cry like a baby in the middle of my office. The Agent patrolling the hall, probably thinks that I’m having a breakdown.” Alex teased. She coughed slightly, and sniffled.

“Baby, are you getting sick?” 

“Nope.” She tried to hide it, but the sneeze after pretty much gave it away. 

“Alex Danvers.” Maggie said softly. 

“Ok, I’m sick. I woke up with the sniffles this morning and my head hurts.”

“Oh baby.” Maggie could hear the whine in Alex’s voice. Her girlfriend was the worst patient. “I’ll come and get you ok?” 

“You don’t have to do that…” 

“I know, but I want to. So get ready, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Maggie said, before hanging up. 

Alex sighed and coughed again. She about jumped when she realized that J’onn was standing in her doorway. 

“ Go home, Alex. Let Maggie take care of you alright.” He smiled as he looked over towards the bouquet on her desk. “You found a good one right there.” 

“I did… I really did.” Alex said, as she grabbed the vase and smiled. J’onn walked over to give her a hug.

“Oh and Alex… when the time comes, I would be honored to walk you both down the aisle.” That of course, made Alex cry once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this prompt. I did, and before anyone yells, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Imagine Me and You, so If I got it wrong, I’m sorry. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Some one left a prompt yesterday, and I will try to work it in since I have a few days left to write. If you want to leave a prompt please do if I don’t get it into this series I have another series of one shots planned for a little later so I’ll get to it then. As always thanks for reading and I’ll see you tonight with Day 6.


	6. Day 6:Coffee Shop (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex runs (literally) into Maggie at a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting some weather here, so I wanted to post this just in case our power goes out. Happy Reading:)

Alex sighed, and checked her watch. She hated to be one of those impatient people, but she really did have to go. “Excuse me!” She said, towards the woman in the Noonan’s shirt that was working behind the counter. “I’m sorry to bother you. But I was wondering how much longer this is going to take.” 

The lady turned and regarded Alex with a smile. “Just a few more minutes Ms. Danvers. Sorry, we are having an issue with one of our fryers. I’ve been instructed to give you a $5.00 gift card for the inconvenience.” She handed Alex an envelope. 

Alex relaxed a bit. “Thank you, and thanks for being understanding.” 

“Of course. You and your sister are our favorite customers.” The lady winked. Then sighed as someone yelled at her from the back. “Excuse me.” 

Alex watched her go, then checked the time again. She called J’onn, and took a step back from the counter, at the same time as another person stepped forward. With a thud, they collided. Quickly she reached out a hand to prevent the other person from falling only to be aware of a flash of heat in her body as they ended up closer to each other than what Alex had originally intended and that her hand was wrapped around a very shapely hip, almost close to the woman’s ass. 

The other woman in question was shorter than she was, with long dark hair, beautiful tan skin that didn’t come from a bottle, and the deepest brown eyes that Alex had ever seen. 

“Um… nice hair.” Alex said, then shook her head as she realized how stupid that sounded. “Um, hello.” She tried again. “Sorry about that.” She let the other woman go and she took a step back feeling very awkward. 

“Don’t be.” The other woman purred. “It’s not very often that I run into someone so quick or good looking.” She raised her eyebrows and her and Alex blushed. 

“Here you go, Ms Danvers.” The waitress said coming back out from the kitchen with a take-out bag and a to go cup of coffee. “Oh, and Detective… here is your order. Perfect timing.” 

“Thanks Michelle.” The Detective grabbed her bag from the waitress and waited as Alex put sugar in her coffee. 

“I’m Maggie by the way…. Detective Maggie Sawyer, at your service.” She said with a wink. 

“I’m Alex… Alex Danvers. FBI.” Alex said, hoping that her blush would go away sometime soon or she was worried that it would be permanent. 

Maggie grinned. “Are you here for that symposium on the new crime scene technology procedures and how to process Alien DNA for identification?” Alex nodded. 

“Awesome… want to sit together? I’m the one they sent to represent the science division and I’m not looking forward to sitting by myself in a room with boring old men and eager young frat boys.” 

Alex winced slightly. “I would love too, but I’m the one presenting it. Can we take a rain check and I’ll meet you after for drinks and we can network?” 

Maggie’s grin deepened. “Of course. Now I’m even more excited for this lecture.” 

Alex let out a little sigh, feeling a little less awkward and embarrassed now that they were getting to know one another. “Do you need a ride? I would be more than happy to give you a ride as long as you don’t mind being there a…” She paused and checked her watch. “A few minutes early now.” She frowned. She hated being late for anything and liked having at least 15 minutes to just chill or adjust to what she was doing. 

“Thank you. This beats having to take a cab.” Maggie said, following Alex out to her car. They talked quietly along the drive and Maggie ate her lunch. She offered to hand Alex’s hers, but the act felt too intimate and Alex blushed again. She just waved her off and mumbled something about eating at the venue much to Maggie’s delight. She liked throwing the Agent off of her game, and heck she liked the woman already. 

They arrived at the lecture hall a few minutes early giving Alex enough time to scarff down her lunch, and Maggie enough time to find her seat. Soon after the presentation started, and Maggie was treated to yet another side of the woman she had literally run into that morning. Alex as a teacher was engaging and funny. She had a way of explaining things that made it easy to understand, and she didn’t seem to be offended by some of the stupid questions that were directed her way. 

Overall, Maggie found herself taking notes and with every passing minute found herself looking more and more to the promised drinks afterwards. After about an hour, Alex dismissed them, and looked for Maggie only to be stopped by one of the frat boys as Maggie called them. 

“Hey, Agent Danvers right? I’m Max Lord.” A guy dripping in money and arrogance said as he put on what he thought was a charming smile, but really made him look like a toddler with gas. 

“Hello, Mr. Lord. You own Lord Technology right?” 

“Correct, so you’ve heard of me… well,I just wanted to say that your talent is wasted working for the government. I would love to take you out for dinner and give you an offer that you just can’t refuse.” He winked at her, and she quickly realized that he was offering her more than a job. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lord…” 

“Please call me Max.” He interrupted and grabbed her arm. 

“Mr. Lord.” She tried to shrug him off, but he just held on tighter. “While I appreciate the offer, I like what I do and I have plans for this evening. If you will excuse me.” 

“Now listen here…” He tried to say, but Maggie came over and stepped between them. 

“Hey, babe.” She kissed Alex’s cheek as if Max wasn’t even there. She reached out and grabbed Alex’s fist that was about ready to knock Max in the face and held it. “You ready to go? I want to celebrate with you. You did a good job, love. I’m so proud of you.” 

A few seconds was Alex had to process the fact that Maggie was going to kiss her, and then it was happening. Without thinking she found herself reacting and she pulled Maggie in closer, effectively breaking Max’s hold on her, less he end up entangled with them. He huffed and stalked away, leaving them alone in front of the stage. 

Maggie pulled away, and since she didn’t have her eyes opened, she missed the way that Alex’s lips chased after hers for a split second, only to realize what exactly they had been doing. 

“Holy…” Alex said, a bit speechless. Maggie opened her eyes and rubbed her neck feeling a bit foolish. “Yeah sorry, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do.” When Alex didn’t respond, Maggie felt her heart drop. 

“Sorry, I can go.” She turned to move, but Alex’s hand squeezed hers. 

“It’s no… I mean… thank you. I appreciate the help.” Alex finally got out. She closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. “Just thank you… normally I’m better at handling things like that, but he kind of scared me.” 

Maggie squeezed her hand back. “It’s no problem.” She grinned. “Still up for that Drink, Danvers?” 

“Of course, Sawyer…. lead the way.” Alex motioned towards the door. Maggie gave her a sly wink, and started heading out the door. It took Alex a second to realize that they were still holding hands, and at that moment she never wanted to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! I’ve really enjoyed hearing what you all think about this series so far. As always all mistakes belong to me, and Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Day 7: Shadows (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comforts Maggie after Alex gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is an Angst warning on this, but no one actually dies. #LesbianLives  
> I just wanted to write something with Maggie and Eliza because I wish we would have gotten more moments with Eliza being a mom to Maggie. Anyway, despite the subject matter Happy Reading.

Maggie sat up in the chair, unable to sleep in the lumpy contraption. She opened her eyes and watched as the shadows of people walking by in the hallway move up and down on the wall in front of her. The steady sound of beeping from Alex’s heart monitor, was impossible to drown out. She grabbed Alex’s hand and watched as her wife slept oblivious to everything going on due to the drugs in her system. 

One of the bullets had come so close. Two inches to the right and she would be looking at a body bag right now. Instead all Alex had was a laceration and a two fractured ribs. The other bullet however had lodged itself in Alex’s right hip and shattered the bone. They were looking at at least 3 reconstruction surgeries and months of rehabilitation. The doctors weren’t sure if they could reconstruct it or if it would be better to just replace it. Maggie couldn’t make that call though and had asked for more time. She had hoped that Alex would wake up in time to give her advice on what to do. 

“Maggie.” Eliza’s voice called out breathlessly from the doorway. 

“Hey, Eliza.” Maggie whispered. She yawned and her jaw cracked, but she didn’t let go of Alex’s hand. 

“How is she?” Eliza asked, coming over to grab Maggie’s other hand. 

“Stable, finally. She lost a lot of blood, and her hip is their biggest worry right now.” She motioned towards Alex’s chart that was sitting on the bedside table. Eliza didn’t look at it though, instead she knelt down next to Maggie and pulled her into a hug. 

“You were there when it happened? Are you ok?” Eliza asked, concerned just as much for her other daughter. Maggie’s breath caught in her throat and she was felt like crying all over again. 

“I’m ok. It was a hit, the DEO is pretty sure. Luckily for me, Alex felt something was off and moved or I would be a widow right now.” 

Before Eliza could answer, Maggie felt Alex start to stir. 

“Hey. It’s ok.” Maggie said, standing up to squeeze Alex’s hand. 

Alex whined softly as she woke, feeling like all of her nerve endings were on fire. 

“Easy, Sweetheart.” Eliza came around to Alex’s other side and hit the call button for the nurse. Alex’s brown eyes opened, blinked and then closed again. She whined softly, and Maggie moved a lock of hair out of her face. 

“It’s ok, love… can you open your eyes?” Maggie asked. Alex opened her eyes once more and met Maggie’s in the dim light of the room. 

“Mag…” Alex whispered, her throat dry from the tube that had put down it during surgery. 

“I’m here, Alex.” Maggie squeezed her hand. The nurse came barreling in a few seconds later, with the Doctor hot on her heels. They gently pushed Maggie and Eliza out of the room, so that they could check Alex’s vitals. 

Eliza swept Maggie up into a hug and that was the only way that Maggie realized that she was crying. “She’s going to be ok, Sweetheart.” Eliza whispered. 

“She will be… she has to be… we have a long life ahead of us planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	8. Day 8: Drawing on Skin (Au-ish) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to figure out what Alex’s secret method of going down is before she loses their bet. I would say this takes place after 2x10 but before 2x11, but you can consider it AU as well if you want too.  
> Note this is smut and is NSFW, fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This just kind of came out of nowhere, but I figured that I would give it a try. As mentioned above, this is fluffy funny smut so beforewarned if this is not your thing. Happy Reading!

Maggie groaned slightly as she put her hand over her eyes, trying to slow down her racing heart. “Damn, Danvers… it’s hard to believe that you are new at this whole going down on a woman sex thing...What is your secret?” 

Alex laughed as she moved up to lay next to her girlfriend. “A lady never kiss and tells.” Alex said coyly, pretty to drag on one of the those long stemmed cigarette, like a old fashion model or a movie star. Maggie laughed and leaned up to kiss her. 

“Well, whatever it is, it works. I can’t feel my legs.” Maggie teased. “Maybe one day I’ll figure it out.” 

Alex grinned proudly. “If you can figure it out before the end of the month, I won’t complain the next time you want us to split a pint of vegan ice cream.” 

Maggie held out her hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal Danvers.” They shook on it. Then Maggie moved so that she was straddling Alex’s hips. “My turn.” She growled and then everything else was forgotten except the feel of Alex in her arms and her lips trailing down Alex’s skin. 

A few days later they had found another opportunity to be alone together and Maggie found herself on her back on her bed, legs spread, knees bent, Alex’s tongue and fingers working magic between her legs. She tried really hard to focus, but she was really turned on and it wasn’t going to take more than a few swipes of Alex’s tongue on her clit and a curl of her fingers inside her to take her over. (Seeing Alex in that tactical suit, rappelling down from helicopter tended to send her body into overdrive.) She told herself that next time she would make Alex go slow and she would pay more attention… she had a couple of weeks left after all. 

The days flew by without her knowing it, and then it seemed like the universe was preventing her from winning. Alex had gotten her period and it just didn’t seem like the right time to mention that the sex didn’t have to stop just because Auntie Red came to visit. Alex seemed a little freaked out about the whole thing for some reason, and Maggie wasn’t going to push her. Besides lounging in front of the TV watching comedies and action flicks with her surprising snuggly girlfriend was just as great too. 

But then just as Alex had reached the downslope of her period, Maggie’s came with a vengeance. It was like that sometimes, and some days she barely wanted to get out of bed, let alone be touched in any kind of way. Alex was understanding, and Maggie liked her (ok, loved her) all the more for it. 

By the time, everyone was back in sync again there were only two days left in the month and Maggie knew that she had to get down to business. She invited Alex over for dinner and to sleepover and lucky for her, her girl knew exactly what was up by the dress that she wore over that night. 

They spent most of the dinner staring at each other, and then they decided to forgo dessert to indulge instead with each other. Maggie pounced and brought her very sexy Dr Dr Secret Agent girlfriend to a couple of orgasms before Alex finally decided that she couldn’t go another minute without devouring Maggie. Maggie wasn’t about to object. 

“Oh, god, Babe, that feels so good.” Maggie said, as Alex’s kissed down her stomach and parted her thighs. She whimpered as Alex placed a kiss or two on her inner thighs before dipping her tongue in between Maggie’s folds. It was hard, but Maggie made a commitment and she was going to stick to it. She was going to find out Alex’s secret. 

It took her several minutes and a lot of whimpers and moans to realize that the swipes of tongue over her clit weren’t random, but that they had a purpose. 

“Harder.” Maggie whispered, needing to feel more in order to better understand. It was several more minutes before Maggie realized that Alex had just made the letter T. 

“Oh my god.” She said, and started laughing. 

“What… are you ok?” Alex asked pulling away. 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m green, Danvers. Don’t stop.” Maggie gently pulled her face back to her center. Alex just shook her head, but she kept going. Maggie realized that the next letter was an I, then the number 2, followed by the number 3 and then a V… it suddenly clicked just as Maggie went over the edge. 

She laughed as she came down and when she had gathered Alex into her arms, she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “I know your secret, Nerd.” She sing-songed into Alex’s ear. 

“What?” Alex asked, confidence written all over her face. 

“You write the periodic table numbers and symbols with your tongue.” Maggie said, and Alex blushed. 

“But how….” Alex shook her head. “You win.” 

“I do, but I want to know what made you decide to do that?” Maggie asked. 

“An article on Google. It said that communication was key and that if you didn’t know what to do with your tongue to write the alphabet. I figured after the first night you would figure it out too easily, so I changed it up a little. Last time we did this I quoted Sappho using Binary.” 

Maggie laughed so hard that she snorted and she shook her head, before leaning over to cup Alex’s cheek lovingly. “You are an adorable sexy Nerd, Danvers. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Then she kissed her Nerd passionately, before pulling the covers over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at mixing comedy with smut, and I’ve been really nervous about posting this all day, so please be gentle with me if you hated it. This one is unedited, so any and all mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment, please and thank you. As Always thank you so much for taking the time to read these goofy one-shots. :)


	9. Day 9:Stars (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie witnesses a bonding moment between Alex and their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits into my Baby Danvers Makes 3 Series universe, but as of right now it’s a stand alone one shot. You don’t need to read either one of those stories for it to make sense but you can if you want too. Any mistakes are my own and Happy Reading :)

Maggie got out of the bathroom and noticed that the balcony door was opened. She wrapped her robe tighter around her and walked out into the moonlight balcony. “Al?” She called out. 

“Shh.” Alex said, finger to her lips. “I just got her to sleep.” She motioned to the bundle cuddled to her chest. Maggie smiled and walked closer, never getting tired of seeing her wife with their daughter. 

“What are you doing out here?” Maggie asked curiously. 

“She was restless and and so I decided to see if the fresh air would help. Dad…” Alex’s voice broke a little and she cleared her throat. “Dad would take me for walks along our side of the beach. But I can’t really do that here, so we were walking laps around the railing and I was showing her the constellations.” 

Maggie’s heart melted. “I bet she loved that.” 

“She seems to like Orion the best so far… she actually giggled at that one.” 

Maggie leaned into Alex’s side and put an arm around her waist. “I love watching the two of you together.” Maggie said seriously. “It’s funny because looks like me, but acts exactly like you. I love it.” 

Alex grinned, and bet down a little to kiss Maggie’s lips. “I love you, and our little miracle here. Our little star.” She pulled away to smooth back some of her daughter’s hair to plant a quiet kiss on her forehead. 

“How about I put her down and then I’ll meet you in our bedroom? I’ll show you some stars.” Maggie said winking as she ran her hand down Alex’s side. 

“Deal.” Alex gently helped Maggie get the baby out of the carrier on Alex’s chest, then she let Alex steal one more kiss before walking towards the baby’s room. 

Alex watched her go and she looked back up at the stars. “Thank you, Dad, for giving me that memory to share with her. I love you.” Alex whispered softly, before turning and going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and thank you to everyone who commented or gave kudos on the last chapter, you all really made my day! Stay turned tonight for Day 10, and thanks for reading! :)


	10. Day 10: Rainbow (AU-ish?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie talks about a memory from high-school and how the kindness of a stranger made all of the difference in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this as AU-ish because It could have happened. There is so much we don’t know about Maggie, and everytime I think about what could have been it just makes me sad. So I decided to write about it instead. 
> 
> Note I’m going to put a small trigger warning on this for homophobia and thoughts of self-harm and/or suicide/runaway.  
> I don’t think it’s bad, but just in case I just want to put that out there. Happy Reading. :)
> 
> PS: In this story Maggie was 30 in 2017, and she was born in 1987, which would have made her 14 in 2001.

It began with a bag of skittles. It just showed up in her locker one day, and then the next and the next. Each one was labeled with an encouraging message like, “You can do this!” “You are not alone.” “I’m proud of you.” 

All of them were signed from “Your Secret Admirer” and Maggie felt her heart skip a beat as she read the words over and over again. 

She had just been forced out of the closet two weeks ago and overnight her world had changed. Her parents had kicked her out, and that was devastating enough, but school had been hard too. Everyone knew exactly what had happened and why Eliza Wilkie no longer attended Blue Springs High anymore. 

She had been picked on more than usual, and she had found herself wondering if it it was even worth it. 

The next day was the first day that she had found the candy. The gifts lasted for a month, and then they stopped. Maggie was sad, but at least she knew that who ever it was, they knew that she had the strength to overcome all of this. So she carried on, with her head held high. She studied hard, and found a job walking dogs. She was going to get out of that town and be somebody. And she did… 

**(Fast forward to present.)**

“Babe.” Alex said, not looking up from her sprawled out position on the couch. “What’s your favorite type of candy?” 

“Skittles.” Maggie said, looking over at her from where she was making soup. 

“Taste the rainbow.” Alex giggled. Maggie rolled her eyes. Alex was such a goof when she was drugged up. Then she about drop her spoon into the pot when she heard Alex mumble. “I want to taste your rainbow.” 

“That’s gay, Danvers. Plus you already did that last night.” She countered. She turned off the pot and took it off the burner before ladling out some into a bowl and the other into a thermos. 

“But still, you can’t have just one skittle, those things are addicting.” Alex quipped, as she picked up the remote. 

“No, babe. That’s Pringles.” Maggie said, moving over to the couch and she set Alex’s thermos on the coffee table. Alex went to sit up and winced, and Maggie frowned at her before waving her back down. “Just relax Al… I can sit on the floor.” 

Alex had taken several hits and had dislocated her shoulder in the process. Maggie was more than a little worried about her. She couldn’t use her arm at the moment, which is why Maggie had gone with the thermos, which she could just drink out of one handed. She opened it for her and then sat down with her own bowl of soup. 

“So why Skittles?” Alex after a long moment. “I would have guessed you were a chocolate kind of girl.” 

“I am, but I guess it’s more of the memory the candy inspires than the candy itself.” Maggie took a bite, remembering. “After I was outed, things seemed pretty dark for a while. I was pretty lonely and I missed my family. I had wondered if things were worth it. I was thinking about running away from it all one way or another, when I found a bag of skittles in my locker. There was a note attached saying ‘You can do this. -Your secret admirer.’ I found one in my locker everyday for a month, and by that time things started to get better.” 

“That’s amazing… did you ever find out who did it?” 

“Nope, but you know it didn’t really matter. Just having that one person made all of the difference for me. Looking back it really does show that things do get better. I mean, I have you and the rest of the Superfriends. I have a job that I love, in a city that needs good police officers. I’m living my dream.” 

She looked over to see Alex smiling at her. “I’m proud of you.” Alex said softly. 

“Me too.” Maggie said with a smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moral of the story is that it does indeed get better, and just the smallest action may make the biggest difference in the world. For anyone who needs to hear it today, you are strong and you can get though what ever life is throwing at you, and the world is much better place with you in it. <3 Thanks for reading :)


	11. Day 11:Road Trip (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2x19, Sanvers decides to get away from the city and go visit Eliza and Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would say that normally an agent who had just been though what Alex had would be forced to at least take a few days off, for at least a psych evaluation. Supergirl made things seem rushed, so in my headcanon there is at least a week( or more) in between the events of 2x19 and 2x20. If that makes this AU for you because of that, then I’m ok with that, but I’m going to make this one was canon, because to me it fits with the canon time line. After all Eliza seemed very comfortable with Maggie in 3x03(or was it 3x04?) so they must have talked outside of what we seen on screen. Anyway, no matter what, Happy Reading! :)

“Come on Babe!” Maggie called out from the bathroom. “We have to go.” 

“I’m coming. I just need to grab my book.” Alex replied from the bedroom. She walked towards the door at the same time that Maggie came out from the bathroom, and she smiled at her girlfriend while grabbing her keys. 

They walked hand in hand to Alex’s SVU and Maggie opened the door for Alex. As Alex slid into the seat, Maggie was reminded of the dark shadows under Alex’s eyes and the thinness in Alex’s cheek. This trip would be a godsend. 

It had been two weeks since the kidnapping and the tank, neither one of them was coping very well. Maggie was trying to be strong for Alex, but the nightmares were taking a huge toll on them both. J’onn had realized this and had put his foot down and forced Alex to take some time off. Eliza had agreed and had invited Alex and Maggie to come to Midvale for a week so that she could pamper her oldest and learn more about her daughter’s girlfriend. Surprisingly it had been easy to get Alex to agree to the road trip, and that was Maggie’s first red flag that Alex wasn’t ok as she tried to seem. 

Shutting the door, she moved over to the drivers side and got into the car. “Ok, let's’ do this.” Alex smiled, and hit the button for the radio and some lively pop song blared out over the speakers. Alex winced and turned it down. “That’s the last time I let Winn borrow my car.” She grumbled, switching it back to the classical station that she usually listened too. Maggie just smiled as she put the car in drive and they were on their way.  
  


Maggie was actually excited for the six hour drive to Midvale, because this was the first big road trip as a couple, just one more thing that they could scratch off their list in their lifetime of firsts. “If you get hungry, Al… there is a basket full of snacks right behind your seat.” She said, when she heard Alex’s stomach growl a half an hour into the drive. She wasn’t sure if Alex would go for it, because she didn’t seem very hungry lately. 

Maggie turned to look at Alex out of the corner of her eye. Her girlfriend was leaning against the window, almost fully absorbed in her novel. She looked relaxed for the first time in weeks and Maggie was loathed to disturb her. 

To her surprise however, Alex reached back and grabbed a package of Oreos. She opened it and grabbed a few of the cookies before holding it out to her. “You want some?” 

Maggie smiled. “Thanks Danvers.” She said, keeping on hand on the wheel and the other she used to grab some cookies for herself. Alex grinned, and then closed the package and put it back in the basket. 

Things were quiet for a minute, and then Alex replied. “Thanks for doing this with me, Mags… I guess I didn’t realized how much better it feels to get away, to not be reminded of him every time I leave my front door.” 

“I’ve got your six, love… we can work through this together. Eliza, J’onn, Kara, Me… We’ve all got your back.” Maggie reached out to grab Alex’s hand. Alex intertwined their fingers and after giving Maggie a dazzling smile she returned to her book, never letting go of Maggie’s hand.  
  


Halfway there they stopped at small old fashioned gas station in the middle of nowhere to get gas, and to stretch. Alex went inside to use the restroom and to get a drink, while Maggie pumped gas. When Alex came back out she looked contemplative. She handed Maggie her coffee and leaned against the car, looking out over the trees, smelling the ocean that rested out of sight behind them. 

“Babe?” Maggie said quietly, rubbing Alex’s arm. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Alex said softly, taking another drink of her own coffee. “My dad and I stopped here once. It was before Kara came and I must have been seven or so. He was taking me to a science museum. He was so excited to show me the exhibits, and I was excited to go with my dad on an overnight trip to National City.” 

Maggie rubbed her thumb down Alex’s wrist. “Was the museum and the trip as amazing as you hoped?” 

“It was. Now I’m just grateful that I spent that time with him.” Alex sounded sad. 

“We will find him again, Alex. Don’t give up hope.” Maggie whispered before leaning up to kiss her cheek. She took out the nozzle and replaced it on the pump, before screwing the cap back on and closing the lid. “You ready?” 

Alex nodded and after squeezing Maggie’s hand she moved to the other side and got into the car.  
  


Eliza was waiting for them by the house when they pulled into the driveway. Maggie smiled as she leaned over to gently shake Alex’s shoulder being careful not to jostle it too much. Alex had slept the rest of the way from the gas station and for once there had been no nightmares waking her up. “Come on Babe, we’re here.” She said quietly. 

Alex’s eyes opened slowly. And Maggie backed up a little to give her room. Alex yawned and slowly stretched before unbuckling her seat belt. Maggie got out and got their bags out of the car. Alex went to help her but Maggie waved her off. 

“Go see your Mom, love.” Maggie said. “I’ve got this.” 

Alex walked up the driveway and was enveloped by a big hug from her mother. “Oh Alex.” Eliza said. 

“I’m ok.” Alex said, although she returned the hug just as tight. She sighed and relaxed in Eliza’s embrace. 

They hugged for long moment until Alex felt Maggie’s presence at her back. She stepped away and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Then she grabbed Maggie’s hand. 

Maggie stepped forward to shake Eliza’s hand, but she was surprised when the Elder Danvers ignored it, choosing instead to wrap her a hug of her own. 

“Thank you…. for loving her.” Eliza whispered softly. Maggie felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. Parents were never easy for her to deal with, but Eliza made it easy. She was aware of Alex’s trouble history between her and her mother, but to Eliza’s credit she had never once treated Maggie with anything but kindness. 

“Always.” Maggie said softly. She felt Eliza kiss her cheek in a fleeting kiss before they pulled away. 

“Come on, let’s get you settled. Then if you both are hungry how about some supper?” Eliza said, grabbing one of the bags that Maggie had set on the ground beside them. 

Maggie looked at Alex deciding to take her cue from how her girlfriend was feeling. Alex looked lighter already as if the familiar surroundings made her feel safe finally for the first time since the kidnapping. Maggie smiled at her, and Alex smiled back before replying. “Sounds great, Mom… it feels so good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a note for those of you that follow my Beauty and the Beast AU, I just want to warn you that chapter might be late. It’s been very busy at work for both me and my beta. She hasn’t had the time to read it like she normally has. So I’m hoping that she can read it tonight, and I can post it then but otherwise it will be posted sometime tomorrow.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this one, and I will see you all tonight for day 12! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Day 12:Shopping (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go late night grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Maggie grabbed a box of cereal from the shelf. “This is the kind you like right babe?” Alex nodded. It was 3am and they were on a late night shopping trip. Work had been busy for the both of them, and this was the only time that they had to stock up on the essentials. 

“We needed toilet paper right?” Alex said, through a yawn. After Maggie nodded, Alex waved her hand. “I’ll be right back.” 

She walked down the aisles towards the back of the store, heading for the one that held the paper goods. She grabbed the kind that they usually used and grabbed some extra paper towels. She made her way back to where Maggie was, finding her in the freezer section. She put the items in the cart and kissed her head. 

Maggie smiled and leaned into Alex’s touch. “Ready to go?” 

Alex nodded, putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned again. 

“Come on my very tired Agent, let’s get you home.” Maggie said, grabbing Alex’s hand in hers. 

As they walked towards the checkout, Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand. 

“I love you.” She whispered. She thought back to her life before she met Maggie. If anybody would have asked her years ago that she would enjoy grocery shopping at 3am in the morning after a hard days work, she would have laughed and then punched them. But just like everything else in her life, having Maggie to do things with just made it so much easier and so much fun. 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, as she started putting things up on the belt. She gave Alex a questioning look, but Alex just smiled and leaned over to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left a comment or Kudos so far on this series. Your support means the world to me. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Day 13: Anniversary(AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie begin their journey to a newly rebuild National City. Inspired by the Fallout: New Vegas Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not entirely sure where this came from but it was fun to write. As mentioned it was insipired by the Fallout:New Vegas game and so if you played some names and/or places maybe familiar, but I used Supergirl locations and my own imagination for the rest of it. I don’t own either Supergirl or Fallout, and this was written for fun. Happy Reading :)

It was the 270th Anniversary of when the bombs fell. The Governor of the NCR was planning a big memorial celebration in the newly rebuilt National City, and he had called upon all traders in the NRC and across the Mojave Desert to attend the big celebration. 

Maggie was currently packing up Gertrude their pack Brahmin with the extra supplies, while Alex was double checking their Machine Gun Turrets to make sure that their homestead was well protected while they were away. Truth was however that neither her nor Alex really felt like celebrating. Life was hard in the NRC, and this year had been especially cruel to them. 

Maggie felt Alex’s presence behind her and she turned to see her wife standing beside the fence line looking out over the desert. Alex absently mindedly scratched her wrist, still adjusting to the cybertronic limb that the doctor had replaced her severed arm with. The fact that, that was the only severe injury she had after coming in contact with a pack of rogue wolves was a testament to her skill with gun and blade. 

“You ok, babe?” Maggie asked, moving to put a hand on Alex’s back. She rubbed her shoulder blade lightly, and she felt Alex melt into her body. She kissed her lightly on the neck then wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. 

“Yeah, I just got a feeling that something is off. It’s too quiet around here.” Alex said, worriedly. 

“Do you think we should go?” Maggie asked. She had learned never to question her wife’s gut. Especially since the other woman’s gut feelings had saved her from death and harm more than once. 

“We have too. We have no money, Mags, and we are running out of supplies. I’m having to go further and further out to hunt.” Alex turned in Maggie’s arms and looked down at her. 

“I could sell my Pip-boy, that would bring us enough money to last us the year and give us a chance to start over.” Maggie suggested, tapping the machine on her wrist. 

“No.” Alex said, immediately. She kissed Maggie’s lips softly. “That’s your only connection back to Kate and your life in the vault. I won’t ask you to give it up, I’d rather sell the homestead.” 

“But Babe….” Alex put a finger to her lips. 

“No. Maybe if it comes to that and death, but until that moment happens I can’t let you do that. I…” Alex’s voice trailed away and the look in her eye told Maggie that Alex was thinking about Eliza, Jeremiah, Kara and J’onn. Their graves were in the backyard, under the only surviving tree. A Raider attack had left Alex the only survivor, and it had been pure coincidence that Maggie had come across her land on her travels softly after that. 

“Ok, Al….” Maggie said, patting her shoulder forcing her away from her memories. Suddenly she understood why Alex seemed hesitant to leave, because her family would be left behind here. The journey to National City would be hard and long, and who knew exactly what would be waiting for them when they returned. 

Alex took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had promised her sister that she would live her life, and that she would find love. She had, and she had to do this for Maggie. She rubbed her hand over her wife’s cheek, feeling the thinness in it. 

Her injury had taken the last of their savings and now there was nothing left here. If she was to have a life with her love, than she had to do this. 

“Come on, Love… there is nothing but dust and ash here. We won’t survive if we stay. We have to go to National City. If my family was here, they would be urging me to do the same, I just need to remember that.” 

“I’m with you to the end.” Maggie said, repeating her vow that she had made to Alex when they decided to get married two years ago. 

“And I with you.” Alex repeated, before kissing her. Then she took another deep breath, and walked over to the workbench to grab her weapon. 

“Let’s go.” She said, and once Maggie had gotten Gertrude moving they headed hand in hand, down the road in the direction of National City, and she never looked back. 

Maggie did however telling herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Alex made it back here and that she would see her family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter, if there is enough interest I might write another part or make this a series of it’s own. Thanks for Reading :)


	14. Day 14:Best Friends (AU?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Day 2: Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

“Hey, I thought I was your best friend, Danvers!” Maggie said. 

“No, I’m her sister. I think I’m her best friend, Maggie.” Kara countered. 

“Hey, guys… there is enough of me to go around.” Alex said, standing up, trying to keep a hold of the squirming bundle in her arms. “Besides how can you say no to that face.” They all looked at Gertrude who yawned at just the right moment. 

“Fine, I guess I can share you.” Maggie whined, but she smiled as she said it. 

“I’m ok too, as long as I get to puppy sit.” Kara said, moving closer to take the three-legged ball of cuteness from her sister. 

“Of course, do You want to take her for the afternoon?” Alex said, passing the pup over. Kara nodded eagerly. 

“But seriously Kara, no flying with her. The sound of the wind will scare her.” Alex thought about how the terrified puppy had climbed into bed with them just a shaking at the sound of the storm outside. Alex had just put her in between them and she fell asleep with Gert’s head on her stomach. Surprisingly according to Maggie they both had slept like a log after that with no night terrors for either one of them. 

“No problem, can I take her to see Lena though? She’s been working too hard lately and could use a furry little distraction.” The Superhero said as she petted the dog’s ears. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. She wished that the two of them would just kiss and get it over with. “Of course, tell Luthor we say hi.” 

“Will do. See you all later.” Kara said standing up. She put Gert’s leash on her, and then she headed out the door with her little friend in tow. Alex shut the door behind them and turned to see what Maggie wanted to do with their suddenly free afternoon. She found herself however face to face with her fiancee. “Why hello there… Fancy meeting you here.” Alex teased. 

“Haha.” Maggie rolled her eyes again. “You’re so funny.” 

“I am, it’s part of my charm. Or so my wife-to-be tells me.” Alex said, pulling her closer. 

“Oh she does, does she? Well does she know about your habit of leaving your dirty socks in the middle of the floor?” Maggie countered, remembering how she had almost slipped down the stairs on them earlier that morning. 

“She knows about it and she hates it. I always apologize for it. She loves me anyway, and knows that I’m trying to do better.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips. 

“Darn right.” Maggie said, before kissing her. “That’s all that I ask. I love you.” She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, feeling Alex’s body warm against her own and it reminded her of how lucky she was to have her in her life. 

“I love you too. Now I believe our bed is now puppy free. Would you like to finish what you started last night, Ms. Sawyer?” 

“Of course, Agent Danvers… Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below if you are enjoying this series so far... we are one away from the halfway point. A special thanks to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, I’ve decided that I will continue it although it won’t be for a while so stay turned for that. See you all tomorrow morning for Day 15! Thanks for reading :)


	15. Day:15 Truth (AU or a Canon fix-it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a talk after Alex has discovered that Maggie is going after Cadmus on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit Angsty but it has a sort of happy ending. In this version, Kate Kane is not Batwoman, and she didn’t get kicked out of West Point. She met Maggie at a conference and they became best friends and the occasionally FWB. I hope that’s enough back ground to make this part make sense. Happy Reading! :)

“The truth… you want the truth!? Ok, truth is I still love you Danvers. It’s been a year and I still can’t get you out of my head!” Maggie yelled. There were better places for this, out of the rain and not behind a door with 20 people waiting for her in the bar, but a chance encounter out in the parking lot had forced her to admit what had kept her awake for countless nights now. 

“Then why are you throwing your life away… you don’t have to do this Maggie. Come home!” Alex yelled back. “I love you too, and I want a family and a future with you, but we can’t do that if you confront Cadmus on your own. The NCPD doesn’t have enough resources to take them on. Heck the DEO can’t even seem to keep up with them. Let’s work together and maybe we both can survive this...please.” Alex took a step closer. She saw the agony in Maggie’s face, and she knew just how much Cadmus had cost her ex-fiance. Alex knew firsthand how it felt when Cadmus ripped away somebody that you loved. 

“They killed her, Al…” Maggie said softly. “Gunned her down in the middle of the street like an animal. Kate survived two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan only to be shot to death in front of my apartment. She was my best friend, and they killed her for revenge. It’s my fault.” Alex saw the tears fall down Maggie’s cheeks and she was powerless to stop herself from going over to her. 

“Shh… it’s alright.” Alex gathered her into her arms. “It’s alright, love. Just let it go.” Maggie did, weeping at the injustice of it all. Alex found her shirt was wet with tears but she didn’t care. It just felt so good to have Maggie in her arms again. 

After a minute or so, her cries subsided, and she pulled back. Alex shivered at the sudden chill that went through her at the loss of Maggie’s warmth. She wiped away some stray tears from Maggie’s cheek. “I can help you… I’m the Director of the DEO now, and I have access to much more intel that what the NCPD CI’s can inform you. Please, we can do this together and maybe we can have a shot at fixing so many mistakes?” 

Maggie knew that Alex wasn’t just talking about Cadmus, but about them as well. She thought about her officers, waiting for her orders just inside the door. She wondered how many of them had families. She couldn’t risk getting them killed simply because she didn’t know the whole story or was missing a piece to the puzzle that she didn’t even know was missing. Besides, if this was her last opportunity to work with Alex, to try and salvage what they once had as well as take down an organization that had given them both more than one nightmare...than she was all in. Second chances usually came only once in a lifetime and she wasn’t about to waste hers. 

“Alright… Where do we start?” She asked, taking Alex’s hand in hers. 

“With this.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her. Maggie melted into her arms, and it felt like their first kiss all over again. After a minute, Alex pulled away and rest her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“I love you, I’ve never stopped loving you.” Alex whispered. 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, breathlessly. “Cadmus isn’t going to know what hit them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading :)


	16. Day 16: Parade (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shares with Baby Danvers a very special Thanksgiving tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one-shot also takes place in the same universe as the series: “And Baby Danvers makes Three” Once again you don’t have to read that series for this to make sense, but it adds to the story if you do. Also Baby Danvers doesnt have a name because the name reveal hasn’t happened in the series yet and I don’t want to spoil it. Happy Reading :)

Maggie woke up to the smell of coffee and her stomach growled. She felt the other side of the bed, looking for her wife, but Alex was nowhere to be found. Figuring that Alex was the reason for the coffee, she got up and pulled a t-shirt over her head. 

She walked out into the living room and smiled when she saw the sight waiting for her on the couch. Gert was curled up at the foot of the couch and she wagged her tail at her but didn’t move from her spot where she was guarding her two favorite humans. Alex was laying shirtless on the couch and their daughter was resting in only a diaper on her chest. The baby was asleep and Alex was halfway so, the glow of the morning news on the TV fluttering across their skin. Maggie walked over and bent down to kiss Alex’s cheek. 

Alex’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey.” 

“Morning, love.” Maggie said, running a gentle finger down their daughter’s back. “Is she feeling better?” 

“Yes… I think the fever is officially gone.” Alex commented, motioning that she wanted to sit up. She put her other hand on top of the one that had been holding the baby to her and sat up slowly trying not to wake her. “She ate better this morning too.” 

Maggie smiled. “I’m sorry I missed that.” She loved watching her wife breastfeed. They both looked so beautiful, and holding Alex while she fed their daughter made her mornings perfect. 

“You needed your sleep, especially if you are going to survive shopping with Kara tomorrow.” 

“Don’t remind me, why did I agree to that again? Two years in a row.” Maggie groaned standing up. She opened up her arms so that Alex could pass the baby to her, so that Alex could put her shirt back on. Then Alex stood up too and they moved into the kitchen. Maggie set their daughter into the pack and play and covered her legs over with the blanket. 

“Because you love my sister and it’s something that has become something that you do year after year.” Alex commented as she poured them each a cup of coffee. Maggie had decided when Alex was in labor that if Alex could go through all of that, then she would drink decaf in solidarity with her until Alex decided to stop breastfeeding and Alex loved her wife all the more for it. 

“True.” Maggie agreed, taking her cup from her wife’s hands. 

“We have an hour before the parade.”Alex commented checking the time. She had been looking forward to watching it all week. It had been a tradition that her grandpa had started with her as baby and she was looking forward to starting it with their daughter. 

Maggie smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. “Looking forward to Santa?” She asked as she had for the past five years. 

Alex playfully glared at her. “Nope, the musical numbers.” 

Maggie laughed. Musicals were a Danvers Sisters thing and she didn’t even try to understand the passion that they had for it. Instead she kissed Alex’s cheek and moved towards the refrigerator.“I’ll make breakfast, why don’t you go shower and get dressed. By the time you are out, Kara will be here and the two of you can fawn over them together.” 

“Party pooper.” Alex teased, pulling Maggie to her for a proper kiss. 

Maggie laughed, and lightly smacked her butt.  
  


When Alex got back into the living room a half an hour later, Kara and Eliza had arrived. Eliza was holding the baby who was now awake and fascinated by her grandmother, and Kara was playing ball with Gert who was as happy as could be. 

Alex walked over and gave Eliza a hug and a kiss and then grabbed the ball from Gert to throw it at her sister. “What’s this I hear about you and Lena, Kara Danvers?” 

Kara grinned. “She asked me to move in with her, and I obviously said yes… we are moving next week and you are all invited to help.” She teased and was rewarded with a warm hug from her second favorite person. 

“Congrats, Sis… that’s a big step.” Alex said, very proud of her. 

“It is, but it’s time you know. It just feels right.” Kara said pulling away. 

Alex thought back to when her and Maggie had made the step to move in together and she understood the feeling. Giving her sister a kiss on the cheek, she sat down on the couch and changed the channel on the TV to the one that she wanted. They had five minutes until show time. Eliza came over and gently passed the baby back to Alex. 

“I’m going to help Maggie in the kitchen. You three have fun.” She gave each of her girls a kiss and then left the room. 

“You ready?” Alex asked. Kara nodded eagerly. Then Alex looked down into beautiful blue eyes shaped so much like Maggie’s. 

“You ready, baby girl?” Alex cooed, getting a gummy smile from her daughter. She gently leaned down to kiss her forehead and then cuddled the baby to her chest. 

“Welcome to your first official Thanksgiving celebration.” Kara said, smoothing back the baby’s hair. “ It’s hard to believe that last Thanksgiving you and Maggie had announced that you were pregnant with this one, and now she’s here.” She motioned that she wanted to hold and Alex passed her over, excited to share this moment with her sister and her child. 

“So the first thing you should know about the Danvers Family Thanksgiving...” Kara said. “Is that your mom and I always watch the parade. Besides the food, it’s the best thing about thanksgiving!” 

Alex laughed as she put her arm around the back of the couch and watched with an amused smile as Kara narrated the commercials for her daughter with really silly voices. And as the camera panned to the green carpet in front of Macy’s Department store, Alex was sure that this was going to be the best Thanksgiving Day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading :)


	17. Day 17: Dance (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, it’s been a busy day! I’m posting this one then right after that I’m posting Day 18 so be looking for that one. Happy Reading!

The soft sounds of classical jazz floated through the candle lit room. In the middle of it, Alex twirled Maggie gently before dipping her into a kiss and then pulled her back up, both of them grinning like fools. “Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex said, softly as they swayed. 

“Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie said, giving Alex the full dimpled smile that made her fall more and more in love everyday. “Can you believe it’s been 2 years?” 

“Nope. Every day with you is a blessing, my love. I look forward to many more in our lifetime of firsts.” Alex responded. The song switched and they drifted apart holding hands, going back over to their table, where dessert was waiting for them. 

“I can’t believe you booked the whole restaurant, so that we could be alone.” Maggie said, pulling out Alex’s chair for her. 

“It wasn’t me… it was Lena actually. She said she owed us for helping her fix that disaster with the dark matter for her.” 

Maggie laughed. “What do you mean she owed us… it was the two of your that figured it out. I was only there for moral support and to make sure that you remembered to eat and sleep.” 

Alex smiled and kissed her hand. “That my love was the most important part, but I still don’t get why you act like you don’t understand what we are talking about. You have a masters in biology and a bachelors in Chemistry… you aren’t dumb by any means.” 

Maggie just grinned at her adorable nerd. “Babe, you and Lena take smart to a whole new level.” Alex blushed, and Maggie giggled. 

“I love you.” Alex said after a moment. 

“I love you too…. Always and forever.” Maggie replied, knowing that no matter the years, her love for Alex was something that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!


	18. Day 18: Shapes (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie awaits for Alex’s return after being separated for 500 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just started watching Disney’s Gargolyes for the first time, and I felt inspired. So in this one Maggie is a Fairy Queen and Alex is a Gargoyle, and that’s all of the spoilers I’m going to give you so you will have to read the rest. Happy Reading! :) 
> 
> PS: I’m sorry if this is very rough. It is unedited and i just finished it a few minutes ago as it took me forever to find a place to end it. I really liked writing this and it was hard to stop. 
> 
> PPS: I just posted Day 17 right before this, so if you haven’t read that one don’t forget too! :)

Maggie sat on the edge of the ruined castle wall and watched as the sun started it’s slow descent on the horizon. She shivered with anticipation. 500 years she had waited, and this day had finally arrived. The day foretold. 

Behind her she could feel her guards taking up watch around the ruin, and she frowned wishing that she could be rid of them. This was a private moment and there were too many eyes on her, not all of them were trustworthy. Some of them were still loyal to her father, but slowly but surely she would weed them out. 

Sighing, she stood up and curled her wings around her, feeling cold ever more as the sun sank deeper. Maggie walked over to the a pedestal a few feet away where a winged woman had been etched in stone, seemingly frozen in time. She traced her fingers lovingly down the statue’s nose, remembering the shape and feel of it when it had contained flesh. “Come home to me, my love… it is almost time. You are safe now and the danger has passed. We are free.” She whispered into the stone ear. 

She wished it to move, but she knew it wasn’t time yet. She closed her eyes and tested her magic, seeing if she could hear Alex’s heartbeat even though the rock. 

*Thump* *Thump* The sound made her giddy and she felt like she could breath easily for the first time since they had been separated. She checked her watch. “Only five more minutes my love. Oh the things I have to show you, this world has changed so much in the past 500 years, technology has evolved so much. Imagine a world where you can carry as many books on this device that is no bigger than a stack of paper. You are going to love it.” 

*Crack*, She jumped back at the noise as the first of many cracks started around Alex’s neck and spread downwards. First her wings and chest were free, then her arms and her hands. The cracks spread downwards and then her legs and feet were flesh instead of stone. The last thing to break from the stone was her head, and her long hair whipped around in the wind and brush by Maggie’s face. Her legs stiff from being in one position for too long, She felt off the pedestal backwards when she tried to move and Maggie caught her before she could harm herself. Maggie gathered Alex up in her arms and held her close. 

“Mags?” Alex whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. She blinked in the waning light which felt horribly bright and she winced. Her eyes feeling gritty and heavy; her body sore.“Where am I?” 

“Safe my love. Just take it easy, you have hibernation sickness from being under too long.” She snapped her fingers and they disappeared from the Castle’s edge and went underground to the chamber that she had prepared for them. She had expected Alex to have some form of the sickness, after all Magic always had a price, and had prepared accordingly. 

She carried Alex over to the cot and set her down, studying her for a moment to get a good look at the state her lover was in. Alex’s skin was dry and pale, and she was thin, too thin. She cursed softly under her breath and felt a pang of guilt well up in her stomach. Alex would need to feed before long. The spell had prevented her from dying and from aging, but it was obvious that the caster had been careless and had left Alex in agony for 500 years. She only wished that she had been strong enough to cast it herself, but they were both in terrible shape when they had found refuge here. She traced the long scar along Alex’s side. _At least he had kept that part of the promise._

Alex moaned softly and Maggie caught a glimpse of her white fangs in the artificial light of the room. “So thirsty.” Alex whispered softly, and stuck out her tongue to wet her dry lips. Maggie reached for the mug of water, and poured a glass, and held it to Alex’s lips. Alex drank a sip and then tried to grabbed the glass from her, to drink it all quickly. 

“No, easy. Just one sip at a time or you will get sick.” Maggie scolded, and Alex nodded, relaxing. Her yellow eyes were clearer now, and Alex cracked a bit of a smile as she met Maggie’s brown ones. 

It was unheard of for a Fairy Queen to fall for one of the Gargoyle clan , but Maggie was never one for taking the conventional way, much to her Father’s disappointment and rage. Maggie had fallen in love with her from the moment she had first laid eyes on Alex from across the forest one night. 

Alex had been hunting, her claws and wings extended as she had leapt for the same deer that Maggie had just drawn her bow to take down. Maggie had watched transfixed, by the beauty of the ethereal creature bathed in moonlight. She had let Alex finished her meal and then had slowly crawled out of her hiding place until she was standing in the river in front of her. Alex had started to flee in panic, fearing that she was going to be punished for hunting in the Royal Family’s Forest. 

Instead, Maggie had followed her, flying with her to the edge of the woods, pleading with the other woman that she meant no harm. It had taken a lot of convincing, but finally, Alex had landed and they began to talk. Maggie had learned much that night, about the plight of the Gargoyles and how they had been treated by her father and the other fairy folk, and she grew ashamed and vowed to make a difference. They had parted ways at dawn, both promising that they would return to that same spot the next night. 

Night after night they met, finding a friend in the midst of the darkest places, which slowly turned into more. They had made love for the first time by that river, their bodies glowing in the light of the moon. Then on the anniversary of the day they met, everything changed. One of her Father’s spies had found out about them and had told her father. He had set a trap for them and had captured Alex. He then spread a false tale about how the Gargoyles had been plotting a plan to take over the kingdom, in order to send his guards to murder every last one of them while they slept during the day time. 

He planned to use Alex as an example, executing her at sunset the next night in front of the whole kingdom.But Maggie had broken Alex out of prison and had taken her to the Castle of a Lone Mage, knowing that her father would spend the rest of his life trying to find her. The Mage had promised Maggie that he would give Alex sanctuary and to cast a spell over her to heal her wounds, to put her to sleep until the day that her father would finally leave this world. 

It took 500 years for that Bastard to die, finally succumbing to his years of drinking. He had died alone in his bed as his wife had left him years ago, and Maggie had never spoke to him after she had returned, out of love her people, not for him. As for the Kingdom the people didn’t mourn their King but there was much celebrating when Maggie finally was crowned. Now she was Queen, and Alex had risen and they were free to live out their lives together in peace and freedom. 

Maggie smoothed back a lock of Alex’s hair from her forehead, relishing the fact that she could do this again. “I love you.” She said. 

Alex smiled, and closed her eyes at Maggie’s touch. 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered as she opened her arms and moved gingerly to one side of the cot. “Come here.” 

“But you….” Maggie protested, but Alex gently grabbed her arm and tried to move her closer. 

“Need you.” Alex said, and Maggie caught the tail end of a look of fear as Alex opened her eyes. “Please.” She begged. 

Sighing, Maggie nodded and climbed in next to her, wrapping her arms around her lover. Alex sighed and cuddled closer to her chest, their wings folding together around them to create a warm and safe cocoon.The sound of Maggie’s heartbeat in the space did more to heal Alex then anything else, and Maggie felt herself relax, as the tension left her body. She would get up in a moment and get something for Alex to eat, but until then she would rest. She closed her eyes and fell into her first peaceful slumber for the first time in 500 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just like the fallout story if you all show enough interest I might write more for it, although reminder it wont be for a while until after I finish some other stuff first. I really enjoyed writing this and I would love to come back to it, so leave a comment if you liked it, and as Always thanks for reading!


	19. Day 19:Art (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriends + paint and wine= fun times ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late again. I took a break from writing to spend some time with friends and family for a day. I should be back to post as normal tomorrow, and Day 20 will be posted right after this. Thanks for your understanding and Happy Reading :)

“Are we sure this was a good idea?” Maggie asked, as she watched Kara and Lena throw paint at each other, while dodging paint splashes from Winn and James. 

“It seemed like one at the time, although now that I think about it, I should have known this would end in a paint fight. I just figured it would be Winn and James.” Alex said, taking another sip of her wine. “Good thing, Lena is a billionaire, because this is going to cost a lot to clean up.” 

When Lena had hesitantly asked them if they all wanted to go to a paint and chat session for her birthday, everyone had said Yes. Even Alex who was really only going for the wine. The session had started off great, and their instructor was nice. 

The painting that they were all to paint was deceptively simple, and at the end of it even Maggie’s (who said that she possessed no artistic ability at all) painting looked amazing. Then the instructor set them up with some blank canvases and told them that they could paint whatever they wanted, and then had left them alone. 

By that time though the wine had flowed freely, and Alex was sure that Lena was drink and that she was well on her way as well. Lena had been flirting with Kara all night, and they had moved closer and closer together. Lena had started the fight by putting a bit of green paint on her finger and put a stripe down Kara’s nose. 

Kara had protested with a squawk and then the fight was on, and after a few minutes James and Winn got in on it too. 

Maggie had pulled Alex back into a well protected corner and had cuddled with her watching the shenanigans of their younger siblings. Maggie pressed her lips close to Alex’s ear. 

“Thanks for coming tonight, I know this really isn't your thing.” Maggie whispered, making Alex’s shiver from the feeling of Maggie’s breath against her sensitive skin. 

“Maybe not, but it was fun watching you paint. You stick out your tongue when you are concentrating really hard and frankly it’s adorable.” Alex teased. 

Maggie laughed, and leaned closer to lick her earlobe, making her jump. “Watch it, Danvers or I’ll show you what I can do with my tongue.” 

Alex turned slightly to kiss her neck. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Eww!” Kara said from across the room. “Sister present!” 

They both rolled their eyes and then with a look, they parted to arm themselves with paint of their own. With a yell, they joined into the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, thank you so much. I will extend that one out into a full expanded story so be on the look out for it coming soon. At the end of these series, I should have the ones that are going to be there own stories titled so I will post what it’s going to be called and when it will be posted. Thanks for reading :)


	20. Day 20:Wilderness (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A work trip to recover a fallen DEO satellite gives Maggie and Alex, a chance to get away and to work through a personal issue that is affecting both of them. Content warning for Depression and mentions of Depression. See notes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is also related to the _Baby Danvers makes Three_ universe, once again you don’t have to read that series for this one to make sense, but if you want to you can. There is a content warning on this one as Alex and Maggie are both are learning how to deal with Alex’s Postpartum Depression. If this kind of topic is uncomfortable for you for what ever reason please feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> I know that this is a serious topic and very personal topic for me and that there has been a lot of mentions of Depression and Suicide in the news lately, so just in case anyone needs these for any reason here a few numbers to call if you need to talk to a professional about what you are going though. 
> 
> US Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1-800-273-8255  
> Suicide Prevention Services Depression Hotline- 630-482-9696  
> Parental Stress Hotline-Help for Parents 800-632-8188
> 
> Note these are all US based numbers and if anyone would like to recommend any international numbers feel free to add a comment. I hope that anyone who reads this who struggles with depression or who know someone is, I just want you to know that you are not alone, and that you are loved.

Lightning crackled across the sky, and after a few seconds Thunder boomed, echoing across the mountain wilderness. Alex stepped away from the cabin window, and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She was soaking wet, they both were. She turned to watch as Maggie hung the last of their clothing over the fireplace, the glow casting interesting shadows across her naked body. 

It shouldn’t feel awkward, after all she was very familiar with Maggie’s body. She could close her eyes and remember every dip and hollow, the curve of her spine, the firmness of her breasts. But it had been a while. 

Alex resisted the urge to look down at her own naked body, not wanting to be reminded of the stretch marks across her belly and thighs, and the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Motherhood was glorious yes, but there was so much that no one had bothered to tell her about. How much her body would change, and how low you could feel even though you just did the most amazing thing… those were the things that people didn’t like to talk about. 

She pulled the blanket tighter, then winced as the rough camping blanket rubbed up against her already sore nipples. It was way past time to pump, but getting up to the cabin and escaping the torrential rain had been the priority as well as not driving off the mountain in the dark. 

“Al.” Maggie said, and Alex blinked to find her wife kneeling in front of her. She wondered how long Maggie had been calling her name. 

“Sorry.” She whispered, knowing that was something that she had been doing more and more lately. 

“It’s alright.” Maggie gave her a soft smile. “Here…” She pressed the battery operated pump into her hand, already set up and ready to go. 

Alex tried to give her a smile, hoping that Maggie would know how grateful she was for everything, but she suspected that it looked more like a grimace. She took the device from her wife’s hand, brushing her thumb along Maggie’s knuckles, hoping that touch would be enough to say what her smile could not. Alex fumbled for a second as she tried to hold the blanket in front of her and try to get the pump on at the same time, and she grunted in frustration. 

Gently, Maggie took over on blanket duty. Alex felt her cheeks redden. It was weird feeling embarrassed about this… after all it was a natural bodily function, and it wasn’t like Maggie hadn’t seen her a thousand times with their daughter. But while that felt magical and special, this felt… well embarrassing. Finally though she got it, and she winced before relaxing as the pressure finally abated. 

Maggie tucked the blanket around her and then moved to get their suitcase out from by the door. It too was wet, but she hoped that there would at least be a couple of dry items in there that they could use to cover with. 

She looked around at the spartan furnishings of the cabin, feeling more than a little disappointed. She knew this was a work trip and that in the morning they would be hunting in the woods for a crashed DEO Satellite, but she had hoped that things would feel a little more… comfortable. 

Things with Alex felt uncomfortable lately, and even though she knew the reason why, she felt powerless to do anything. Dr. Hamilton had warned her that with Alex’s history of depression, anxiety and PTSD that the chances were high that Alex may experience postpartum, but she had hoped for the best. But a few weeks ago, after Alex had first come back to work after their maternity leave, she had noticed that Alex seemed off. She just seemed sad and she didn’t seem to have the same kind of energy any more. The only time she seemed happy was when she was with the baby. 

She discussed what she was observing with Dr. Hamilton, and then together they had taken Alex aside and talk to her about what she was feeling. 

Alex agreed to see a counselor, and would be open to talk about medication as long as she could continue breastfeeding. Maggie has also agreed to talk to someone, mostly so that she could find the help that she needed to be Alex’s support during this time. 

This work trip had been J’onn’s idea of a way for them to get away for a while, but Maggie honestly didn’t know if it would make it better or worse. 

She dug through the suitcase and found that despite the outside the inside was dry. Maggie pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of boxers and then set the case down on the floor. She put on one of the t-shirts and the boxers and set the others ones aside for when Alex was done. 

She could feel Alex watching her, and she wondered what was going though Alex’s mind. Maggie didn’t dare turn around, sensing from Alex’s behavior earlier that she was uncomfortable with Maggie seeing her naked. It made her sad that Alex thought that she wasn’t beautiful in Maggie’s eyes because of a few stretch marks, but she also understood that nothing she could say would change Alex’s mind right now, even if she wanted to scream it from the mountain top that her wife was more beautiful than ever. 

Maggie jumped when she felt Alex’s hand on her back, and she turned slightly to look at her. Alex had already put the pump away, and had put the bottle of expressed milk in the cooler they had brought with them for that exact purpose. Now her wife was standing behind her, motioning towards the clothes that had been laid out for her. 

Maggie nodded and turned away to let Alex get dressed, but Alex stopped her before she could turn around fully. 

Alex gently took a step forward and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you.” She said, a hint of nerves in her voice. 

“Of course, baby. You’re welcome.” Maggie said, but Alex shook her head. 

“No thank you…” She paused to clear the emotion from her throat. “For everything, I know that this isn’t easy for the both of us.” 

“No, but life with you is worth dealing with every stumbling block that it throws our way. We’ll get through this, my love and in the end we will be stronger than ever.” Maggie said confidently. 

Alex felt tears in her eyes, and Maggie opened her arms for a hug, the look in her eyes asking if it was ok. It was so ok, and Alex felt into them, holding on to them with all of her strength like they were a lifeline. She cried even harder, when Maggie adjusted the blanket subconsciously so that it was in between them simply because she knew that Alex felt uncomfortable right now. That’s how natural it was for her, to attend to Alex’s needs and at that moment Alex had never felt more loved. Things would get better, she could see that now, but even better yet she could believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimers: As Always this is unedited, all mistakes are my own. The medical advice listed here is of my own making and opinion and may not reflect what a Doctor would prescribe or encourage. Everyone is different and has different needs, so if you need assistance in dealing with any medical condition please consult your doctor. Also I don’t own these characters, they belong to DC the CW. 
> 
> With all of that out of the way, I just want to say again, that no matter what you are going though today, that you are loved, appreciated, and you have so much worth. <3 Thanks for reading!


	21. Day 21: Language (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex cursing at her video game sparks a conversation with Maggie about her knowledge of the language and how she learned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Happy reading! :)

“Can you repeat that Danvers?” Maggie teased. “Didn’t quite understand you the first time?” 

“Thiach uanui ar naneth chîn chen hamma.” Alex said as she threw her controller onto the pillow, angry at the Stormtrooper that had just shot and killed her. 

Gently Maggie put a hand on her back, and rubbed gently to calm her down. 

“Alex, I know that you speak at least four languages but I’m pretty sure that I’ve never heard you speak that one… what the hell did you say and what are you speaking?” Maggie asked, amazed as usual when Alex did something to show just how big her brain was. There was so much intelligence behind those stunning eyes and it blew Maggie away every time. 

Alex blushed. “Um… you are going to laugh.” 

“That was a given, but come on… tell me please?” Maggie pleaded. 

“What I said was ‘You’re ugly and your mother dresses you.’, and that was Sindarin, one of the Elvish Languages from Lord of the Rings.” 

Maggie did laugh. “You are such a nerd.” She teased, softening her sentence with a kiss. “Are you fluent or is that one of the only phrases you know?” 

Alex’s blush deepened. “Fluent. One of my roommates when I was a freshman, was studying Literature and Linguistics. For a project she translated one of… I think it was Poe’s short stories into Sindarin to read to the class. I was her study partner.” 

Maggie grinned. “Was she cute?” 

Alex nodded. “She was another one of the aha moments I thought back on, when I was coming out. We would leave each other notes on our desk in our room after that, telling each other about our days and stupid little cutesy stuff that looking back on made me wonder if she had wanted more. I was really sad when she left. She moved back home because of family issues at the end of the year.” She wondered if she could find Amelia on facebook. 

“That’s really gay, babe.” Maggie gave Alex a kiss to help wipe the sadness from her eyes. “Tell me something else?” 

“Chin gelair chin orthernir guren.” Alex said softly before kissing her again, the video game forgot in the background. 

“Translation?” Maggie asked breathlessly as Alex drew her shirt over her head a few moments later. 

“Your radiant eyes conquered my heart.” Alex whispered softly as she trailed kisses down Maggie’s neck. Maggie sighed in contentment and after a while the only things on their minds was the gentle caress of fingers and tongues against soft skin, of whispered sighs and moans of pleasure. The Language of Love and Passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I’m a nerd and my head canon is that Alex is a nerd too with a weakness for pretty girls. We have all done crazy or nerdy things to get girls to like us right...? Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	22. Day 22: Tears(AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives Maggie a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

“Oh my god!” Maggie exclaimed, as she turned the corner of their apartment parking garage and saw what was sitting in her spot. A brand new Triumph Bonneville Speedster. “It’s so beautiful!” 

“Babe? Are you crying?” Alex asked hesitantly, as Maggie ran over to their new bike and ran her fingers across the handlebar. 

“Of course, I’m crying Danvers…. this is a work of art.” She took in the shiny chrome and the black and white leather seats. She was in love. 

Alex shook her head. She was a fan of motorcycles too, but Maggie took it to a whole new level. But at least Maggie would enjoy her birthday present. “Happy Birthday Baby.” 

Maggie seemed to remember that she was there and without warning she turned around and flung her arms around Alex’s neck, kissing her soundly. “Best birthday ever!” She whispered between kisses. Then without warning she pulled away and grabbed Alex’s hand. She pulled her wife over to the bike and looked up at her with a big grin. 

“Let’s go for a ride!” 

Alex just grinned and hopped on back. She never usually like riding on the back, but just like everything else Maggie was the exception. Besides having her arms wrapped around Maggie’s body and holding her tight was pretty amazing too. 

They rode though downtown and into the outskirts of town. Just as the sun was setting, Maggie pulled over into a empty parking lot near the beach, and she turned around to kiss her wife some more. They watched the sun go down, wrapped in each other’s arms, sitting atop what was in Maggie’s opinion the best line of bikes ever made. In her mind, it was as close to perfect as one could get this side of the afterlife. 

“Thank you for an amazing birthday, Danvers. I love you.” Maggie whispered, feeling the breeze against her face and the warmth of Alex’s body against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know next to nothing about motorcycles or cars, so I googled this one too. Any mistakes are my own. Please let me know what you think about the last few chapters. I know they have been kind of short, but I have another couple of long ones coming soon. I’m starting to run out of ideas and steam so bear with me a few more days. Thanks to everyone who commented so far. I really appreciate you all. Thanks for reading. :)


	23. Day 23:Club (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the bartenders gets sick at Alex and Kara’s club, Maggie is sent to fill in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only the first part of a planned AU that I’m going to do. As I mentioned with the other ones that I’m making into full chaptered stories, I will post the titles on the notes of Day 30 so you know what to look for when I start posting them. Happy Reading :)

“Hey Danvers!” Eddie shouted. “Can I get a rum and coke for our sound guy?” 

“Coming up!” Alex shouted back. She put down the bottle of Jack Daniels she was stocking on it’s proper shelf and wiped her hands on her apron. She moved to the bar to make the requested drink and took a look at the room. 

It was still early and they weren’t officially opened for business yet except for a few lucky VIP’s and the artist who was doing their music for the evening. Alex was pretty sure that tonight they would be crowded. 

Somehow Eddie had talked one of the popular local EDM artist called Edgebyter or something like that into holding a concert tonight. It was a $10.00 cover charge, and standing room only, but based upon the response they had gotten when they announced the event on the Club’s instagram they were probably going to be turning people away. 

“Hey Al…” Kara said, coming closer. The tall blonde was her adopted sister and part owner of the club with her and Eddie. Eddie was in charge of the events and music, Alex was in change of the bar and security and Kara was in charge of the book, supplies and staffing. 

“What’s up, sis?” Alex said, setting the drink and setting it on the tray. 

“Eden called in sick tonight. I had to call around to find a replacement, but Luke’s temp agency is sending us someone.” 

Alex sighed. Eden was 6 months pregnant and hadn’t been doing so well. She was worried about her friend, but also wondered about how she was going to handle the rush with just the three of them. Kara had saved her ass yet again, by being on top of things. 

“Thanks Kara… I just hope she knows what she is doing.” The last temp Luke had sent them had seriously misinformed Luke about her skills as a bartender and Alex had been forced to babysit all night. 

“Me too. I know Luke felt really bad and all, but if this keeps happening, we are going to look elsewhere. I’ll let you know when she gets here.” Kara said, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before disappearing around the corner. 

Maggie tugged her backpack closer to her body as she approached the bouncer. She hoped that this guy wouldn’t make a scene like the last bar she had temped at. 

“Excuse me, Sir!” She yelled getting the guy’s attention. 

“Sorry, miss… we are still closed.” He said kindly, and Maggie let out a small breath. 

“I know, but I wasn’t sure where to go. I’m suppose to meet with a Kara or an Alex Danvers. I’m temping for them tonight.” 

“Oh, Maggie Sawyer right? Kara said that you would be arriving right about now. I just need to see your id, and then I’ll have James show you where to go.” The bouncer said. 

Maggie smiled and pulled out her id. So much easier than the last time. With a smile the bouncer pulled back the rope and let her pass. “I’m J’onn and this is James. If anyone hassles you tonight or makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, please don’t hesitate to find us or anyone wearing a security shirt. Have a good night.” 

“Thank you J’onn.” Maggie said, feeling a little less nervous. He nodded and closed the rope, and turned back to the crowd. James smiled at her. 

“Hey right this way… I’ll show you to the office.” She followed him inside and Maggie’s smile widened as she took in the pride flag that was displayed along the back wall of the bar. 

“I didn’t know this was a gay bar?” Maggie said, happily. 

“It’s not strictly, but Alex wanted everyone to know that this was a safe space for everyone to be comfortable and to enjoy themselves. We had a few angry customers at first, but now that everyone realizes that we take our no tolerance towards hate policy serious, it’s been a dream.” 

“It is a dream.” Maggie said, shivering as she remembered the last bar. Being called a nasty slur by one of her co-workers had been the icing on the cake of that evening and not one that she wanted to repeat anytime soon. 

James approached the bar and Maggie saw a woman was seated on the floor behind it counting bottles of water in the mini fridge. She was tall, dressed in a black tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had her red hair styled in a faux hawk, and when she leaned forward Maggie saw the hint of a tattoo on her back. Her heart thumped. 

“Yo, Al!” James said, accidentally startling the poor woman and she jumped, banging her head on the underside of the bar. “Oops sorry. You ok?” 

“Yeah… just warn a girl next time.” Alex said, rubbing her head and Maggie swooned at the sexiness of her voice. Alex looked up and their eyes met, James could have sworn he saw the sparks flying. 

“Oh hey.” Alex smiled, a goofy grin that had Maggie smiling in reflex. She held out her hand. “Alex Danvers.” 

“Maggie Sawyer. I was told to find you or Kara?” 

“Oh, you’re our new temp? Well my night just got better.” Alex said, the winced as she realized that she said that would loud. “Um… I think my sister needed to see you first. James, I’ve got it from here.” Alex rambled nervously. 

James laughed and shook his head at his goofy boss as he walked back towards the door. Alex motioned for Maggie to step behind the bar and she opened the door that led upstairs. 

“Sorry about that.” Alex said, sheepishly. 

“No problem. I was thinking the same thing too.” Maggie reassured her with a wink and she saw Alex blush. “So you and your sister own this bar?” 

“Yep, along with our friend Eddie. We’ve been opened for about a year and so far we’ve been successful. We have our regulars and the people who hear about us from friends so we seem to be growing every night. Eddie has just started venturing into make us more of a dance club on the weekends, hence the concert tonight. We are expecting about 200 people packed in this space at the most, so be prepared to be busy.” She said as they walked. When the reached a door in the very back, Alex knocked and a cheery voice yelled for them to come in. 

“Hey, Sis.” Alex said opening the door. “Maggie is here.” 

“Oh good!” Kara said standing up from her desk to greet them. “You have no idea how grateful we are that you are available tonight. I’m Kara… it’s a pleasure to meet you. Luke said that he highly recommended you.” 

“Thank you… that’s good to hear.” Maggie didn’t normally need a boost in confidence. She knew that she was good at what she did, but after her last experience she felt a little hesitant. 

“Here sit down and I’ll go over the HR stuff really quickly. Bye Alex.” Kara said, rolling her eyes at her sister who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Alex blushed again. 

“Bye Maggie...um I’ll see you.” She said, giving her a small wave. Maggie laughed and waved back and soon Alex had disappeared out the door, leaving her and Kara to talk business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and as always thanks for reading :)


	24. Day 24: Color (AU) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent is Sexy. Just a plotless bit of Smut for you all on this crazy Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure where the idea for this came from... So this is just smut, pure sumt. So don’t read if it makes you uncomforable or if you are at work. Happy Reading :)

“You good, Danvers?” Maggie asked between kisses. Alex nodded, but Maggie pulled back. “I need to hear you, love.” 

“Green, Mags.” Alex breathed, pulling back far enough to take off her shirt, leaving her a black bra that looked amazing on her. 

Maggie chuckled. “Good, now lay back. I have plans for you.” She gave Alex another long kiss and gently guided her back to lay against the pillows. “Close your eyes.” She whispered and with a whimper of pleasure Alex did so. Maggie got up and went over to her bedside table. She rummaged through it looking for something and she grinned when she found it. Grabbing the object and a bottle of lube off the top of the table, she went back to Alex. She set the objects on the mattress and then quietly and quickly got undressed. 

“Open your eyes.” Maggie said, and Alex did so. She grinned when Maggie held up the vibrator for Alex to see. “You ok with this?” 

“100% yes. I’m still green.” Alex said eagerly. 

Maggie smiled and used her free hand to unbutton Alex’s jeans. Together they pulled them down Alex’s legs followed by Alex’s boy shorts. Alex shivered slightly as the cold air of the room touched her bare skin. Then she shivered for a different reason as Maggie moved closer settling herself in between Alex’s legs. The movement made their centers rub together and Alex moaned and moved to pull Maggie closer. 

“Feels good.” Alex said, shifting so that it happened again. Maggie took the hint and started moving her hips up gently bucking up against Alex, feeling just how wet she was. They rocked together for a while, until Alex realized that she needed more. She grabbed the vibrator from where Maggie had set it and pressed it to Maggie’s hand. “Please babe… I need more.” 

Maggie smiled. “Good girl. I love it when you tell me what you need.” She felt Alex rock against her a little harder, and she moaned. Her girlfriend had a praise kink a mile wide and Maggie loved it. Alex deserved to hear how amazing she was inside and outside the bedroom and Maggie knew that she would spend the rest of her life doing just that. Besides the fact that it turned Alex on so much was just an added bonus. 

Gently she shifted off of her, and moved down, kissing a trail from just under Alex’s breast down to just above the neatly trimmed triangle of hair that covered her sex. She parted Alex’s folds with her fingers and gently swiped her tongue through her wetness, needed a taste of her, before pulling away. 

Maggie put a dollop of lube over the head of the vibrator and spread it around making sure there was enough on there. Not that Alex really needed it, as wet as she was, but a little extra lube never hurt anyone. Then she gently rubbed the head against Alex’s entrance, not pushing in just yet, but teasing her with it. 

“This ok?” She checked in one last time. 

“Stop teasing me, Maggie. Green, so so Green. Come already and just fuck me.” Alex begged. Maggie shivered as the words hit her right in her core and her hips buck against the bed once, twice, before she got herself under control. 

Gently she eased the vibrator inside Alex, an inch at a time. It wasn’t big, at least not a big as their strap on, but she knew that Alex did need sometime to get used to something inside of her, no matter how turned on and how much she wanted it. 

She felt Alex’s hand reach up and cup her cheek and she looked up to make eye contact with her wife. Alex’s eyes sought hers, and Maggie knew that she was reminding herself that this was Maggie with her now, and not some d-bag from the past who didn’t know how to control himself let alone how to please a woman. 

It didn’t matter that they had done this twenty million times before, she knew that memories and flashbacks didn’t discriminate when they decided to pop up. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked quietly. Alex let out a breath. 

“ Green. I’m good. Go ahead.” Alex whispered as her eyes fluttered closed again and she relaxed against the pillow. Maggie smiled and pressed a kiss against her stomach as she gently pulled out almost all of the way, before pushing back in. Alex whined softly, and she bucked up her hips, finding a rhythm that matched the pace that Maggie was setting. 

Once they settled into a pattern, Maggie hit the button to turn on the vibration. But nothing happened. “Shit.” Maggie said, before sighing. “Yellow, babe.” 

Alex sighed too, but sat up. “What’s wrong?” 

“I forgot to charge this from the last time.” She remembered that she had used it one night when Alex was at her training weekend, and she told herself to make a mental note to charge it. But in the flurry of cases that had come the rest of the weekend she had forgot, she just cleaned it and put it away. “Do you want me to keep going or do you want something else?” 

Alex let out a sigh, as she motioned for Maggie to pull it out. “In my bag… side pocket.” She pointed towards the bag that she had thrown on the couch, in their hurry to get to the bed. Maggie grinned and went over to retrieve what Alex had asked for. 

Inside was another vibrator in similar shape and style to the other one. Maggie hit the button and it jumped to life. She pushed the button a few more times to cycle through the speeds until it powered off. “Where did you get this?” She asked curiously. There was no judgement in her voice, but Alex wasn’t really the type of person to shop for something like this on her own. 

“Lucy… it was a late wedding present. I um tried it out this weekend. It was wonderful.” Alex said, her eyes sparkling from the memory. “Can we use it?” 

“Of course.” Maggie settled on the edge of the bed. “Do I need to clean it first?” 

“Nope, I did that too. Just fuck me, babe… I was so close a minute ago.” 

Maggie grinned. “I will, just give me a minute to get it ready.” She grabbed Alex’s hand and kissed the back of it, before gently putting on her center. “Have fun, I’ll be right back.” 

Maggie got up to give it a quick rinse to make sure that there was no lint or anything on it. When she came back, Alex had one finger tracing circles around her clit and had two fingers inside, pumping in and out. Maggie whimpered at the sight. 

“You look so good right now.” Maggie said, her voice low and sultry. 

“Just get over here, Mags… I think you’ve kept your good girl waiting long enough.” Alex said, glaring playfully at her. 

Maggie did what she was told and moved closer, running her hands down Alex’s sides. Alex pulled out her fingers and let out an obscene moan as Maggie gently entered her with the vibrator. She waited, and then when Alex tapped her on the shoulder, she worked quickly to find her rhythm. 

“More.” Alex said, after a long moment, feeling so close but yet she just need a little more to get her over the edge. Maggie hit the button, and Alex’s hips jumped. She let out an even longer moan. “Oh shit.” 

“Feel good?” 

“Oh yeah. Come here… kiss me.” Alex demanded as her eyes drifted shut. Maggie quickly complied as she moved up to kiss Alex’s lips, her arm never losing her rhythm. It took a few more minutes, but then Alex clutched her back, pulling her close as they lips met in a sloppy kiss. She felt Alex shudder, and then a gush of liquid against her skin as Alex came hard. 

“Oh yeah, that’s my good girl.” Maggie said, her words sending another after shock though Alex’s body. Maggie didn’t stop her movements but easied them, gently working Alex through her orgasm and into another one. After a while, Alex gently grasp her wrist and Maggie stopped her movement immediately. She looked up to see Alex grinning goofily at her though half lidded eyes. 

“I love you.” Alex said, still feeling like she was flying. 

“I love you too, babe.” Maggie said, nuzzling her nose against Alex’s neck as she gently removed the vibrator. She set it on the blankets next to them and pulled Alex into her arms. “I missed you.” 

“Hmm, I can tell.” Alex hummed as she cuddled close, moving one leg over Maggie’s hips so that she was trapped where she was at. “Sleepy.” She said, already feeling her eyes close. Maggie pulled another blanket over them, and kissed her softly on the chin. 

“Take a nap, love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Then she closed her own eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Alex’s body next to hers, following her wife a heartbeat later into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing smut still makes me nervous (My writer friends, does it ever get easier?) So please be gentle with me. This is unedited so any mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment, and stay tuned for Day 25 which will be posted shortly. Thanks for Reading! :)


	25. Day 25:Blankets (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a Blanket Fort for Maggie after a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this as Canon because I could see Alex or Maggie doing something this soft for the other. I just miss them so much... especially on crappy days like today. Anyway, Happy Reading! :)

Her day had sucked, and Maggie was beyond exhausted. She winced as the effort to dig out her keys aggravated the pulled muscle in her back. Just as she went to put the key into the lock the door opened. “Hey.” Maggie said, surprised to see Alex’s face looking back at her. “I thought you were working late.” 

“J’onn let me go early. You ok?” Alex asked, seeing that Maggie looked beyond exhausted. 

“Day from hell, I just want to eat and then sleep, and I pulled a muscle in my back arresting a jackass today.” Maggie sighed. Alex opened her arms, and Maggie fell into them. 

“I’m sorry babe.” She kissed the top of Maggie’s head. “I ordered a pizza. Why don’t you go take a shower and change… I’ll have surprise for you when you’re done.” 

“Please tell me in involves alcohol of some form?” Maggie said, even as she broke away from Alex’s hug to start taking off her jacket. 

“Yep. But that’s the only hint you are going to get, now scoot.” Alex teased. 

Maggie pretended to glare at her, even as she unbuttoned her shirt.   
  


An hour later, Maggie felt like a whole new person. She made her way out of the bathroom wrapped in a Alex’s fluffiest towel. She paused when she saw that her girlfriend had done in her absence. A blanket fort had been set up in the middle of their living room, in front of the tv and all of their pillows had been stuffed inside of it. Alex peeked at her from the kitchen. “Hey, feel better?” She asked, knowing first hand what the wonders of a hot shower could do for a weary soul. 

Maggie nodded. “What’s all this?” She asked clearing her throat, feeling emotional of a sudden. 

Alex blushed and stepped out from behind the counter. “I um, when I had a bad day growing up, Dad would always make us a blanket fort. We would eat junk food and watch goofy cartoons until we fell asleep. When Kara came she would join us… then it became just the two of us. I just figured it would be a nice way to end a crappy day for both us, wrapped up in each other’s arms, eating junk food and watching whatever we wanted.” 

Maggie felt a tear fall down her cheek. “That sound perfect. God, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, giving her that goofy grin that drove Maggie wild. “Now, get dressed, I have one more thing to finish and then we are free to relax in our fort.” 

Maggie got dressed quickly, and crawled into the fort, snuggling into the blankets and pillows. Her back felt better and she let out a small sigh feeling the tension that she didn’t even know she was carrying. Alex entered the fort next, setting down the pizza box next to her, before going back out to grab two glasses. Maggie let out a small squeal when she saw what was inside them. 

“Irish Cream Milkshakes! You really do love me Danvers.” Maggie said, immediately grabbed a spoonful. 

Alex chuckled. “I do, especially since I made this with the last of your Vegan Vanilla Ice Cream.” 

Maggie leaned over a kissed her with cold lips, making Alex shiver. “You are the best girlfriend ever.” Maggie said, pulling away to look Alex in the eye. Alex blushed and Maggie grabbed another bite of the milkshake before snuggling into Alex’s side. 

“So what are we watching?” Maggie asked around a mouthful of ice cream. 

“Wynonna Earp Marathon, then One Day at a Time?” Alex asked, grabbed the remote from beside her. 

“Yes to both!” Maggie exclaimed, with a grin that made her 3rd dimple show. Alex grinned back, wondering if Maggie knew how beautiful she was. They both sighed at the same time, then laughed at what a dorky couple they were. As Alex found the show on Netflix, and pulled it up, Maggie leaned back against the pillows and took another drink of her milkshake. Her day may have been the worst, but having a girlfriend like Alex really made all of the difference in the world. She was one lucky gal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: Only 5 more chapters left! Days 26 and 27 will be posted tomorrow with 28 and 29 posted on Friday. The last Day will be posted on Saturday. Thank you so much for sticking with me though this! <3


	26. Day 26:Remembering (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara are worried when Eliza comes over for dinner with something to tell them. Maggie is just there to support them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is based upon a conversation I had with @ellgbt yesterday on twitter, about a headcanon they had for Eliza.  
> I thought it was amazing and asked them if I could write about it. They were kind enough to say yes, so here it is. Happy Reading! :)

Alex felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Sighing she dug it out and looked at the screen. It was Kara. “Hey.” She said, though a yawn. 

“Sorry, Alex. Did I wake you?” Kara asked. 

“Nope, I haven’t even gotten home yet. What’s wrong?” Alex asked, hearing something in Kara’s voice that made her worry. 

“Have you spoken with Eliza yet?” Kara sound hesitant. 

“No, as I said I was just about to leave. Why, what’s wrong?” Alex found herself starting to worry. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about what she talked to me about, but since she hasn’t talk to you yet, I can’t say anything. Sorry.” Kara rambled. 

Alex sighed. “Kara… she isn’t sick or anything is she?” 

“No nothing like that...just promise me if she doesn’t call you by the time you get home that you’ll call her.” 

“I promise. Now, I’ll talk to you later.” Alex said feeling a whole lot of worried now. She hung up without listening to what Kara said next, and walked out of the side door. Maggie was waiting for her in her cruiser and despite her worry, Alex grinned when she saw her. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie said as she got in the front seat. She leaned over to kiss Alex and then pulled away. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, just tired. Oh and something is going on with my Mom… not sure what yet.” 

“How do you know that something is going on with her?” Maggie asked, curiously. 

“Kara… my sister can’t keep anything a secret. Apparently Mom talked to her, and now I’m just waiting to see if she’ll call me before I call her. How was your day?” 

“Uneventful. I have to go back after I drop you off. Charlie called in sick and Adams wants me to work a double. But that means I have the evening off so after a nap, we can go to see that movie if you wanted to?” 

Alex grinned. “Yes, please! I have the day off, so I’ll get the cleaning done, while you are away, and then it’s a date.” 

“And they say married life would be hard.” Maggie teased. “We got this in the bag.” She reached over and took Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

They were quiet for a while, before Alex’s phone rang again. She pulled it out to look at it. “It’s Mom.” She said before answering it. 

“Hey, Mom. Is everything ok?” Maggie gave her hand a squeeze. “Yeah, we both should be available tomorrow night… what time? Ok, we’ll order out and have dinner at our place then. Ok, see you then. Love you. And are you sure that you are ok?” Ok, well if you are sure. Love you, Mom. Maggie says she loves you too. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Alex said, and Maggie felt her heart start to pound. 

“What was that all about?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m not sure. She just wanted to know if we were free tomorrow night so that she could have dinner with us and Kara, to talk to us about something. She’s coming over about seven.” Alex pulled up Kara’s number on speed dial. 

“Hey, Mom’s coming over to our place about seven tomorrow. No, I’m not sure what she wants to talk to us about, but she did say that she was ok. Yes, bring pie. We are ordering out. Maggie has to work until 5 so we wont have time to cook. Ok, see you tomorrow. Love you too, bye sis.” 

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand. “Don’t worry babe. I’m sure everything will be ok.”  
  


By 6:30 Alex was a nervous wreck. Maggie finally had to grab her by the back of the shirt and pull her down into the couch next to her to get her to stop pacing. “Baby.” Maggie said, rubbing her back. “Quit worrying. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Alex sighed. “I just don’t know what I would do if she was sick…” She leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“I know, babe.” She kissed Alex’s head, then motioned that she needed to get up. The door rang and Alex smiled at her wife’s intuition. 

It was Kara and the food. “I already paid him, so don’t worry.” Kara said, already munching on a slice of pizza, while balancing her pie and the stack of pizza boxes in the other. 

“Hey… you could wait for the rest of us.” Alex said, grumpily. She grabbed the pizza boxes and set them on the counter before giving her sister a glare. 

“Sorry, I flew here.” Kara said, wincing as she stomach growled. 

Maggie sighed and handed Kara her own box. “Here I ordered extra.” 

“Just chill you two.” She rubbed her head, feeling a headache start to form from lack of sleep. 

Alex frowned. “Sorry, love. Sorry, Kara.” 

“Me too.” Kara said, swallowing her bite. Together they all worked to set the table, and they all jumped when Eliza knocked on the door promptly at 7. 

Alex took a deep breath before walking over and answering the door. “Hey, Mom.” She said, as she opened it. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza said entering the apartment. She gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, and then moved to greet her other two girls. “Hello, Maggie.” She said, giving her daughter in law a hug and a kiss, before doing the same with her youngest daughter. “Kara.” 

“Hey, Eliza.” Kara and Maggie said in unison. Alex joined them and she was the one who gave her mother a hug. She was surprised when Eliza clung to her for a long moment, before the Eldest Danvers pulled away. 

“We got pizza.” Kara said, as they took their seats. 

“Good, I’m starving.” Eliza said taking a piece of cheese out of the box. “How was your day, everyone?” They engaged in small talk while they were eating, but as soon as the last slice was gone, Alex couldn’t handle it anyone. 

“Mom, you said you wanted to talk to us about something?” 

Eliza sighed. ”I did. I’m sorry to show up and making you all worry, especially you Sweetie. ” She patted Alex’s shoulder. “I need to talk to you about something, something personal that has been happening in my life, and I’m not sure how you will react.” 

“You can talk to us, Mom, about anything.” Alex said, as Maggie and Kara both nodded in agreement. Kara reached across the table to take her foster mother’s hand. 

“Well, I wanted to tell you this in person, because you deserved to hear it face to face. But I’ve been seeing someone… like romantically, and it’s gotten pretty serious.” Eliza said honestly. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting, but the smiles across her kids faces weren’t it. 

“That’s amazing, Mom!” Alex said, happily. 

“Wow!” Kara said, giving her hand a squeeze, while Maggie gave her a nod of encouragement. 

Eliza let out a tiny breath. “You mean you aren’t mad?” 

Maggie, Alex and Kara gave each other a look. “No, why would we be?” Alex said, sounding confused. 

“Because… they aren’t your father.” Eliza said quietly, sadness very much evident in her voice. Alex’s face softened, and she wrapped her arm around her mother’s shoulder. 

“Mom… why would we be mad about that? It’s been almost 4 years since we last saw him, and an even longer time since he was declared legally dead. If we were younger maybe we might be more upset about this, but right now I'm happy for you. You found love after all of these years of taking care of us and being alone. I’m proud of you.” Alex said. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Kara said, not seeing the look of panic on Eliza’s face. Maggie did though, and she schooled her features not to react. _Oh boy. If there is anyone up there listening, please don’t let Alex freak out._ She had a feeling her baby gay wife was about to get educated on her mother’s sexuality. 

“ That’s what I wanted to talk to you all about. The person I’m seeing… well, her name is Rachel. We met back in college a long time ago and reconnected earlier this year at a conference… I love her. I think I always have. Not that I didn’t love your father too, I did… but I love them both.” She paused and rubbed her neck in a way that reminded Maggie instantly of her wife, when she was nervous. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m Bisexual.” 

The room was silent for a long moment, until Maggie cleaned her throat and said. “Congrats, Eliza.That’s a big step.” She got up and went over to pull her Mother-in-law into a hug. “Was the the first time you said it out loud?” She whispered. 

Eliza shook her head. “No, I told Jeremiah first back in the day. He was very understanding and supportive. But this was the first time, I’ve said it to the girls.” 

Maggie pulled way and nudged Alex’s elbow. She glared at her wife and nodded with her head towards her mother. “Say something,” She mouthed. 

“Sorry, Mom.” Alex said, coming back to her senses. “Thank you for telling us. I know how hard that was, and I thank you and I’m proud of you. Rachel sounds like an amazing woman and I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Me too.” Kara said, getting up with her sister to give their mother a hug. 

Eliza sighed, and wrapped her arms around her kids, feeling tears of relief fall down her face. 

“I’m sorry, Alex that I never said anything sooner. I just wanted you to come out on your own and to have your own story without me overshadowing you. It’s just hard for me to talk about. Even after all of these years, I just miss your father. He was my biggest cheerleader and It was hard to imagine myself with someone else. It still is sometimes. I thought that part of me, that desire and the need for companionship was gone, but then when Rachel came back into my life it was like we never were apart. She makes me happy, truly happy.” 

Alex kissed the top of Eliza’s head. “Then as Dad would say… she’s family.” 

Eliza just smiled, and then laughed. “Yeah he would say that wouldn’t he.” 

“So when do we get to meet her, Eliza?” Kara asked. 

“How about Thanksgiving?” Eliza said. 

And all of them agreed that Thanksgiving was perfect.  
  


**Bonus:**

“So that’s how you knew that I was into Maggie?” Alex said, pouring her and Eliza another glass of wine. Kara and Maggie were asleep on the couch and they were in the kitchen talking quietly.”Because you knew what it was like already.” 

Eliza laughed. “Well, you were pretty obvious. But yeah, a mother knows these things… plus gaydar comes in very handy. You only had to mention the leather jackets and the button downs before I got a clue.” 

“That’s not fair. My mother has better gaydar than me.” Alex whined, before she pulled Eliza into another hug. “But seriously, Mom… I’m happy for you. I love you so much. Thank you for being so supportive of me, I can only hope that I’ll be that for you.” 

“Oh Sweetie you already are.” Eliza said, returning the hug. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! As always, All mistakes are my own! Thanks for Reading!


	27. Day 27: Nicknames (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie accidentally calls Alex “Babe” one morning over breakfast, Alex goes into research mode to find the perfect nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Lucy being a little shit, because I miss her a lot. I caught the tail end of World of Dance last night and it made me miss her more. Happy Reading! :)

“Babe, can you pass the butter?” Maggie said, one morning while they were seated at the table eating breakfast. Maggie was reading the paper, and Alex was looking over a science journal. 

Alex looked up at the nickname, smiling as she realized that Maggie had said it without even realizing. She didn’t normally like nicknames,(Alex didn’t count. That was her name now, she legally changed it when she turned 18. Her mother was still the only one that called her Alexandra, besides Lucy that one time… little shit.), but hearing Maggie call her Babe sent a jolt of warmth though her. 

“Sure, Here you go.” Alex said, wanting to call her something cute back, but she didn’t quite know what to say. Babe and Baby seemed to be gender neutral and could work, but she knew that not everyone liked them. Sweetie and Sweetheart was ok sometimes, but they were too close to what her Mom called her (other than Alexandra of course.) for her to call Maggie that. Honey and Darling just reminded her of her grandmother. Where there any other cute couple names left? 

It bothered her although the rest of the morning, and during her lunch break she decided to do some research. Pulling out her laptop, she pulled up Google. “Cute pet names for lesbian couples.” The search pulled up a ton of websites and she opened the first one. There was a whole list of names, ranging from Babe to Bagel bite( that one made her cringe). She wrote them all down however and moved on to the next website. She frowned when she realized that they were all the same. She flipped though a few more websites and then growled softly when she saw that plus or minus a few variations they all had the same names as well. 

Sighing, she closed her laptop, and picked up her phone to dial Lucy, knowing that her crazy best friend might know the answer. Lucy answered on the first ring. 

“Right on time, Danvers. Vasquez just stepped away to pee, and I’m catching my breath.” 

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Gross.” Then she frowned when she realized that she sounded like her sister. “Anyway, sorry to bother you, but I’ve got a question?” 

“You are never a bother, Alex.” Lucy said seriously. “What’s on your mind, my baby gay best friend?” 

“Maggie called me Babe, this morning for the first time. What do I call her back? Everything I can think of just sounds stuipd and the internet is unhelpful…” Alex rambled. 

“Whoa, just slow down. First of all congrats on her calling you Babe. Did she realize it or was it just a subconscious thing?” 

“Subconscious, she didn’t even notice.” 

Lucy smiled. “That’s good! Now did you talk to her about it?” 

Alex frowned. “No… I didn’t want to make a big deal about it. I don’t want her to think that I don’t like it, because I do, but I also don’t know if it’s ok to call her Babe back or what I should do?” 

“Al… you have to talk with her. She’s your girlfriend, besides I know for a fact that woman really likes you, she isn’t going to be offended because you want to talk about pet names. In fact I think it would mean a lot to her, Sawyer seems like the type of girl that likes communication.” Lucy said. 

Alex sighed. “Ok. But I’m going to drive down to the base and spar with you if this goes wrong.” She teased. 

“I don’t think it will, but I could use the exercise. I need to work out more in order to keep up with Vas here.” Lucy said, on purpose knowing it would make Alex make a face at her over the phone. “Now, go talk to your girl, and let me get back to mine.” 

“Alright… Thank you, Lucy. For real.” Alex said, grateful for her friendship with the other woman. 

“As I said, anytime, but just not in the next half an hour or so. I’ve got plans.” She said. Alex heard Vasquez laughing in the background and knew that it was probably time to wrap this up. After saying goodbye, Alex hung up, knowing what she had to do.  
  


It was a quarter past seven, when Maggie knocked on her door. Alex jumped up eagerly from her place on the couch and went to answer it. She opened the door and smiled as she saw Maggie’s beautiful brown eyes turn to look at her. “Hey, Babe.” Maggie said, again this time her eyes shone with mirth. 

Alex sighed. “Lucy.” _That little shit._

“Lucy. She called me on my break. Sorry that you were freaking out all day about it, but you know that you can always ask me anything or talk to me about anything?” Maggie said, moving into the apartment. She dropped her stuff on the floor and turned to regard her beautiful girlfriend seriously. 

Alex sighed, nodding her head as she shuffled over to her, before enveloping the small woman in a bear hug. “I like Babe… I do. It makes me feel warm inside when you call me that, but what do I call you?” She said into Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie smiled and kiss the top of her head. 

“Well, what do you want to call me? Everyone usually has something that comes to mind when they are dating someone.” Maggie said softly. 

“Well, I like Babe, or Baby… but I also like Love. But it feels too soon to say.” Alex admitted softly. 

She felt Maggie smile. “I like Love too, and I’m ok with Babe and Baby. I think that’s a great place to start. I’m sure we may add more nicknames the older we grow together, but I like Babe a lot. It makes me happy to call you that, and It makes me happy to hear it.” 

Alex pulled back a little, so that she could look up at Maggie’s face. “We are a bunch of saps, aren’t we?” 

Maggie just grinned, and pulled her closer so that she could kiss her. The kissed slowly for a while, and Maggie felt the tension slow drain for Alex’s body until she was slumped against her. She gave Alex a quick kiss and pulled back to look at her sleepy girlfriend’s face. “I should probably feed you before you fall asleep and then I’ll never be able to get you up until morning.” Alex smiled and opened her eyes. Maggie gently took her hand. 

“Let’s order a pizza, Babe.” She said walking her over to the couch. 

“That sounds amazing, Babe.” Alex said, with a grin. Maggie just laughed and kissed her one more, rolling her eyes as she dialed the pizza guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, and to everyone who expressed that they wanted more of Bi! Eliza and wanted to meet Rachel, your wish will be granted. Rachel will be making a special appearance in one of the next three chapters (I’m not sure which one yet) so stay turned. As always if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment or a kudos, and Thanks for Reading! :)


	28. Day 28: Wedding (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Rachel for the first time on the day before Alex’s Uncle’s Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a sequel to Day 26: Remembering. If you haven’t read that one yet, you should go back and do so. This one probably won’t make the best sense without reading that one first. Happy Reading!

As it turned out, the girls ended up meeting Rachel earlier than expected. Alex was working in the lab, when Eliza called her. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza said. 

“Hey, Mom.” Alex said, feeling a bit worried. Eliza sounded nervous. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, but I just want to ask if you, Maggie and Kara were going to Michael’s wedding?” 

“Yes… I think Maggie send in our RSVP a few days ago. Why?” 

“Would you be upset if I brought Rachel as my date? I know that I said that I would bring her to Thanksgiving, but I…” Eliza said, rambling, giving Alex a taste of what she sounded like when she did the same thing. 

“Mom…” Alex interrupted. “It’s ok. Of course you can.” 

Eliza let out a small sigh. “Ok, I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Mom, we love you and we want you to be happy. I know that we all are excited to meet her.” 

“Thanks Sweetie. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Eliza said softly. 

“Because it’s the first family function in ages that you won’t be alone and you will be with someone other than Dad, but you deserve to have someone by your side.” Alex said. She jumped when the alarm went off. “Sorry to cut this short, Mom, but I have to go!” 

“Be Safe Sweetie!” Was all Eliza had the chance to say before Alex hung up the phone.   
  


A few days later, Eliza paced back in forth in her hotel room, before checking her watch one more time. She had agreed to meet the girls the night before the wedding at the hotel restaurant so that everyone could meet properly before being subject to the drama that was weddings. 

She jumped as the bathroom door opened and a beautiful tall blonde woman walked out, dressed in beautiful green dress. Eliza’s eyes widen, and she paused in her pacing. 

“Wow. You look wonderful.” She said softly. 

“It’s not too much is it?” Rachel asked nervously, her slight English accent more apparent with her nerves. 

“No… No… it’s perfect.” Eliza said, walking over to grab her hand and pull her in for a kiss. “It matches your eyes.” She said, pulling back. 

“Well, you look lovely too.” Rachel said, eyeing Eliza’s dark blue dress slacks and a beautiful white blouse that fit her just perfectly. She tucked back a lock of Eliza’s hair. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes, just feeling a bit nervous. Now I understand how Alex felt when she bought Maggie up to Midvale to see me.” 

“She’s a lot like you isn’t she.” Rachel said, guiding them to take a seat on the bed. She could feel her girlfriend’s body shaking slightly with nerves. 

“Yeah, too much I think sometimes. It made it hard for us to get along. Jeremiah was always the peacemaker between us. Then after he went missing, I was lost in grief, and Alex was hurting. We had Kara to take care of and a secret to protect… I pushed her too hard. I guess I’m just worried about doing that to her again.” 

“You said things had gotten better, right?” Rachel asked, softly. 

“Yeah, but still I worry. Having Maggie in her life and coming out has changed her for the better, but there’s times I still say the wrong thing and I feel her walls come up. I don’t think I could handle it if it happened this time. Because I love you and I love her, and I don’t want to choose between you.” 

“Baby, I don’t think Alex would ever make you choose. But maybe you should talk to her today, tell her your fears and be honest, that’s any of us can ask for.” 

Eliza nodded and buried her head into Rachel’s shoulder. They say like that for a while until Eliza felt her phone buzz in her pocket. “That’s probably Kara, letting us know that they are here.” 

She took it out and sure enough it was.”They are taking their stuff to their rooms now, and then they will meet us in 15 minutes down at the restaurant.” She took a deep breath and grabbed Rachel’s hand. “I love you, and I can’t wait for you to meet my girls.” 

“I love you too, and I can’t wait to meet them. You got this Liz, you can have both ok?” Rachel said, reassuring her girlfriend with a simple kiss.   
  


Meanwhile, in their room Alex fussed with her shirt in the bathroom mirror. Maggie came up behind her, and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “You look fine, love. Stop fussing.” She carefully smoothed down Alex’s shirt, where Alex’s nervous fussing had bunched it up in the back, avoiding the holster that Alex kept at the small of her back that held her back up. She had long since given up on telling Alex it was safe not to wear a weapon, especially after the kidnapping. 

“I’m just nervous. I want this to go well, for my Mom you know… she deserves to be happy. I just don’t want to do anything to disappoint her.” 

Maggie gently turned Alex around so that her wife was looking at her. “You won't disappoint her Love. Eliza is proud of you and she loves you. She wouldn’t be introducing us to her girlfriend if she didn’t think that we weren’t all ready for that step.” 

She gently kissed Alex’s lips, feeling Alex relax slightly as her words sunk in. “We need to go. You got your wallet?” Maggie asked. 

“Yep, and you got our room key right?” Maggie nodded. Hand in hand they left the room and ran into Kara on the elevator.   
  


Eliza and Rachel were already at the table, when Kara, Maggie and Alex got downstairs. Maggie gripped Alex’s hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Rachel looks like Gillian Anderson, but with green eyes!” Alex rolled her eyes at her goofy wife’s crush on the older woman. 

“Get a grip, woman…” She teased. “That’s my mother’s girlfriend you know.” Her eyes widened comedically as she realized what she had said. It was the first time she had said it aloud. Maggie just giggled at her and then winced as Kara elbowed them both. 

The two older women stood up as they saw the girls approach. Eliza greeted Kara first, then Alex, then Maggie all with a hug and kiss. Then she turned and grabbed Rachel’s hand. “Girls… this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, there are my girls.” She pointed to Alex first. 

“This is Alex, and her wife Maggie. And then this is Kara.” She pointed towards the blonde who was bouncing like a puppy. Kara bounded forward and engulfed a surprised Rachel with a hug. 

“It’s so good to meet you.” She said, tempering her movements at the last minute so that she would hurt the other woman with her super strength. 

Rachel relaxed with a laugh. “It’s good to meet you too, Kara.” 

Maggie gripped Alex’s arm tighter. “She even sounds like Gillian Anderson!” She exclaimed in Alex’s ear. Alex just shook her head and smiled, holding out her hand towards the blonde. 

“Hi, Rachel. I’m Alex. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Mom’s told us a lot about you.” Alex said softly. Rachel managed to break away from Kara and took Alex’s hand. 

“She’s told me a lot about you too Alex, I would love to pick your brain about that research project you are doing with L-Corp.” Alex’s face brighten. 

“Ooh, Mom said you were a bio-engineer like us, I would love to get your input on it as well. But first, this is Maggie.” 

“Hi.” Maggie said a bit shyly, which was uncharacteristic of her wife. “Has anyone told you that you look exactly like Gillian Anderson?” 

They all laughed, and Alex relaxed as she caught Maggie’s wink, and knowing that Maggie did that on purpose to break the ice. 

“Once or twice.” Rachel said, sitting down. 

Now that the ice had been broken the rest of the dinner was a breeze. They spent the time laughing, and swapping old stories about them as kids and Eliza and Rachel in college. Alex was stuck by the fact at how free her mom looked. Gone was the woman who seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. In her place was a happy lively woman… someone that she could remember her mom being in the days before Kara and before her dad’s disappearance. 

Feeling inspired, she grabbed her wine glass and cleared the throat to get the table’s attention. “I would like to propose a toast.” She watched as everyone raised their glasses. “To you Mom, I’m proud of you and I love you. I know this wasn’t the easiest thing to do, coming out to us after all of these years, and finding love again after Dad, but seeing you now and seeing you happy… That’s all I ever wanted for you.” She paused and turned to Rachel. “And to you, Rachel. Thank you for making my mother so happy, and I just wanted to say welcome to the family. I know it’s a bit too early to speculate on things, but I know that Mom wouldn’t have brought you here if the two of you weren’t serious. But I just wanted to say that I look forward to getting to know you more over the years. To Eliza and Rachel!” 

“To Eliza and Rachel!” Maggie and Kara echoed. 

Eliza and Rachel looked at each other for a long moment. “To us.” They whispered, and shared a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t quite sure how to end this one, so sorry if the ending was abrupt. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment below. Also stay tuned because Day 29 is about to be posted shortly. Thanks for reading!


	29. Day 29:Storm (AU-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an unexpected thunderstorm hits, Maggie witnesses a tender side to her wife as Alex comforts Gertrude during the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation from Day 2. You at least need to read that chapter to understand how Alex and Maggie got Gertrude for this chapter to make sense. Gertrude was also featured in Day 14, but that chapter stands alone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute fluffy story. Happy Reading! :)

“Where is she Kara?” Maggie asked, hanging up her dripping police jacket on the coat rack. 

“Under the bed. I’ve tried everything I could think off, but she just won’t come out.” Kara said, wringing her hands together. “Alex is in trying now. I’m sorry… I…” 

Maggie pulled Kara into a hug. “It’s ok. Storms just scare her, it wasn’t anything you did.” She said reassuringly. 

Kara nodded and took a deep breath. “I called out for pizza and potstickers. I’m going to go wait for the delivery man at the door, ok?” 

Maggie nodded, before walking into their bedroom to see Alex on the floor. She was half under their bed, with only her lower half sticking out, giving Maggie a great view that ass in those jeans. 

After taking a second to admire, she walked over and sat down to Alex on the floor. She patted her back, and waited. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, she’s just scared. She seemed to calm down once she realized I was here, she rested her head on my hand, but she won’t come out. I guess we are just waiting for the storm to be over.” Alex’s voice was muffled. “ Side note, Remind me to clean under here more often. There are some giant dust bunnies.” 

Maggie laughed. Then they all jumped as peal of Thunder rang out. Gertrude barked under the bed, and whined softly. 

“I know it’s scary, baby. But it’s alright. I’m here.” Alex said, softly. Maggie’s heart melted. She knew Alex had a soft heart under that prickly exterior, especially when it came to her, but seeing Alex with their fur-baby just shown a whole new side to her fiance. She was so cute. 

“You know something Al?” Maggie said, after it was quiet for a long time. 

“What?” Alex asked. 

“I love you.” Maggie said, smiling. Alex didn’t say anything back, but a second later one of her hands appeared by Maggie’s knee. Maggie grabbed it and held it. 

“I love you too.” Alex said, and despite the storm and a frightened dog, Maggie knew that this moment was perfect. Life couldn’t get any better than this, with Alex by her side though it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we only have one day left! This has been an amazing adventure, and thank you all for the response. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know by leaving a comment or a kudos. I will see you all tomorrow for the final chapter of this story as well as a special announcement! Thanks for reading! :)


	30. Day 30: Last Goodbye (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes back to Blue Springs to say goodbye to her Abuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ignores some of Maggie’s back story as well as the fact that Sanvers broke up. I will forever be bitter over the fact that they chose to focus on Maggie’s parents and her father especially for her backstory during their shower, instead of giving us a glimpse at her Aunt who took her in after her parents kicked her out. Anyway, this is kind of angsty and there is a bit of violence at the end, so be forewarned. Also this is unedited so any mistakes are my own. Happy Reading! :)

The slam of the car door sounded loud to Maggie’s ears. She winced and turned around to face the person in the driver's seat. Alex looked as sad as she felt, but she tried to smile, to pretend that everything was going to be ok even if their world was falling apart. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to come with you?” Alex said, her voice quiet and tight. 

“No, Alex. The DEO needs you right now with Lex Luthor on the loose, and I need to do this for myself. I’ll be back on Monday.” 

“I know… I just miss you already.” Alex said, bowing her head. Maggie sighed, she hated that she had to leave now, Alex was exhausted from the relentless man-hunt and injured as well. Her boss had grudgingly let her go, only because there was nothing he could do stop her from taking bereavement. She felt like she was letting everyone down around her, but she had to do this. Maggie knew that Alex understood, and if wasn’t for her partner being the woman that she was, Maggie also knew that she would never have the courage to go. 

“I miss you too, my love. I’ll call you when we touch down ok? You go home and get some sleep.” She tried to sound encouraging but it fell flat as tears sprang to her eyes. 

Ignoring the no parking signs, Alex turned the car off, and got out of the car. She hobbled up the curb, making Maggie squawk in protest as her stubborn wife tried to negotiate moving without her crutches. She reached out and pulled Alex to her, and sighed. 

“Stubborn old thing.” She teased, showing her first real smile of the day and earning one back. Then she kissed her wife soundly, trying to memorize the feel of her, even though she was only going to be gone for the weekend. Alex pulled back looking a bit dazed. 

“Wow.” Alex gave her that goofy grin that she loved so much and Maggie sighed, resting her head against Alex’s chest for the moment. Then her watch beeped reminding them both of the time. 

“I got to go babe.” Maggie said softly. Alex nodded and gave her one last hug. Then Maggie helped her back into the car and gave her a short kiss goodbye. Sighing, and dreading how much she didn’t want to do this, she walked towards the door and went inside. She felt Alex’s eyes on her the whole time and she willed herself to not to look back.  
  


After an uneventful flight in which she had slept though, she landed at Omaha’s Eppley Airport. The airport was quiet and for once Maggie was grateful for the silence. She found her hotel and got a room easily. She tried sleeping, but her mind just wouldn’t turn off. After two hours of channel flipping and watching the traffic on the nearby interstate, she gave up and FaceTimed her wife. 

“Hey.” She said softly, as Alex appeared on the screen. “You take your pills?” 

Alex nodded, and Maggie could see that she was in pain and way past exhausted. “You in bed?” 

“On the couch… I can’t sleep without you in our bed.” Alex said, and Maggie smiled at the saps they turned out to be. 

“Baby, you should probably sleep in bed. It will be more comfortable for you.” She said, when she saw Alex wince as she banged her broken leg against the arm of the couch in her effort to get more comfortable. 

“I’ll be fine. Kara is coming to get me in a couple of hours anyway. Her and Lena have been tracking a lead. I just needed to sit down.” 

Maggie knew that Alex was in a whole lot of pain if she was admitting that she needed to be off her feet. She cursed Lex again in her head for planting the trap and the device that had left one Agent in serious condition and had left her wife and 3 others with broken appendages. Alex’s leg had been broken in 2 places, and her wife liked to joke that at least it was the other leg, the one that Reign hadn’t already broken. Honestly it made her just want to wrap her wife up in bubble wrap and never let her leave the DEO, but she knew Alex would never go for that. 

“How was your flight?” Alex asked, sleepily changing the subject. 

“Boring, I slept for most of it.” She paused. “Which is probably, why I can’t sleep now.” 

Alex let out a hum of agreement, and Maggie smiled when she saw that Alex was falling asleep. A peaceful and contented look broke out over her features and Maggie felt her heart pound at how beautiful she was. She settled deeper into the pillows and then set her phone beside her, content to just watch Alex sleep. She eventually fell asleep, holding on to her phone, the sounds of Alex’s breathing lulling her into dreamland.  
  


Maggie was jarred awake by the sound of her alarm. She went to throw an arm over her eyes, and then winced as she knocked herself in the forehead with her phone. She pulled back to look at it, wondering if she was still FaceTiming. Nope, Alex had hung up. Instead on her lock screen was a super cute text message from her wife that made everything better. 

_My beautiful wife,_ it read _I love you and I miss you. Thanks for calling me last night. I was a little frazzled and in a lot of pain when you called me, and just seeing your face and falling asleep with you nearby even though the screen made everything better. I love you and I’m thinking of you today. If you need back-up while you are there just say the word and Kara will have me to Nebraska faster that you could said “Cornhusker.” (That’s the football team right?) Be safe and remember, I’ve got your six. Love, Alex._

Maggie sighed and got out bed. Alex’s text message giving her the courage she needed to get out of bed and face what ever the day would bring.  
  


5 hours later, she pulled onto the street in front of the Blue Springs Funeral Home. She rolled her eyes at the sign nearby that read **We put the Fun in Funeral for less!**

“Got to love small towns.” She mumbled under her breath, before getting out of the car. She fixed her dress, making sure that her knife and badge weren’t visible and shut the door with another loud slam. 

There were a few people outside of the door smoking, and they looked up as she approached. She felt their gazes on her and resisted the urge to shrink under the weight of it. Instead she kept her shoulders and head held high. She had every right to be here. 

Her Aunt Mariana met her at the foyer just inside the door. “Margarita!” She said as she came walking towards her niece. 

“Where’s Alexandra?” She asked, looking for Maggie’s beautiful shadow, as she called the Agent. She had seen them in person about a year ago for their wedding, but they talked often over the phone since then. 

“She stayed in National City. There’s a manhunt going on for an escaped prisoner and she couldn’t get away, plus she broke her leg.” 

Mariana shook her head. “That girl.” Then she smiled and gave Maggie a hug. “Despite the circumstances… it’s good to see you Maggie. You look well.” 

“Thank you. So do you, you got some color. Did you and Uncle Richard have a good time in Italy?” Maggie asked, and they engaged in small talk as they walked into the room where the funeral was to be held. As they walked into the room, Maggie felt everyone’s eyes turn to look at her, and she felt Mariana put a strong hand on her back guiding her though. She wondered if her aunt knew how much she wanted to run. 

Mariana guided her to a pew ignoring the rising sounds of gossip and speculation going on around them. 

“Ignore them, Margarita. Mami would have wanted you to be here. In fact she told me that she wanted me to do everything possible to make sure that you would come.” 

She paused, fighting back tears. “She loved you and was proud of you. She also thought that Alexandra was very beautiful.” 

Maggie felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of her Abuela Ana. She hadn’t seen her since that night when she was 14, since her grandmother lived with her parents. Ana had tried to send her a letter once, but her father must have gotten her reply and she never got one though the mail again. After she had left for college, Mariana gave her letters when they talked, but they never spoke face to face again. 

“I loved her too. I miss her.” Maggie said softly. “I’m mad that they kept her from me, even until the end. That she never got to see Alex or hear about my promotion.” Mariana pulled her close and hugged her. “I know. It’s not fair and I will dislike my brother until his dying day for his cruelty towards you and the way that it affected this family.” She kissed Maggie’s head and they stayed huddled together until Mariana got up to use the bathroom and then the service started. 

It was a lovely service, Maggie was sure, but it passed in a blur, as she was lost in memories of the past. She cringed when she heard her father’s voice talking as he came up to read the eulogy, but Mariana squeezed her hand and Maggie felt like she could focus again. 

After the service was over, and the usher dismissed them to view the casket one final time. Mariana gripped Maggie’s hand and they walked together. 

“She looks at peace.” Mariana said softly, and Maggie nodded. She leaned close and whispered. “Te Amo, Abuela.” Then she pulled away to give Mariana some time to say her own goodbyes. She jumped when her father suddenly appeared beside her. He grabbed her arm, and she winced as it was hard enough to leave a bruise. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Oscar yelled, his voice sounding horribly loud in the quiet stillness of the place. Maggie’s face reddened. 

“Leave her alone Oscar!” Mariana said. “She is my guest and you will treat her accordingly.” 

“She isn’t welcome here.” Oscar said, and Maggie caught a glimpse of her mother standing behind him, glaring at her with the same stony and angry expression. She felt her breath caught in her chest, and the air felt thin. She felt Mariana’s hand on her back, but she ignored it as she rushed for the side door that she had spotted earlier. She managed to find a single stall bathroom, and she rushed into it closing the door behind her. She feel against it struggling to breathe. 

Her fingers found her phone and she pulled it out, dialing Alex’s number. It went straight to voicemail and Maggie frowned. A knock on the door made her jump. 

“Go away, Auntie. I’m fine.” She tried to make her voice sound normal, but it was hard when she was crying and trying to stave off a panic attack. 

“Mags, It’s me!” Alex’s voice came through the door like fresh rain on a dying land. Before she knew it she was standing up and the door opened, and she pulled Alex inside. 

Her wife was using her crutches for once, but they fell as Maggie clung to her. “Just breathe baby breathe.” Alex said, holding on to her and balancing both of their weight on one foot as she worked Maggie though her panic attack. 

“That’s it love, just breathe with me.” Alex pushed back a lock of Maggie’s hair that had fallen into her eyes, and she kissed her cheek. After a minute, Maggie slumped against her chest, and Alex put out one hand to brace them against the door. 

“Feel better?” She asked after a moment. 

Maggie nodded. Then she realized that Alex was actually there and she pulled away. “Wait, how did you get here?” Then she realized that Alex’s crutches were on the ground and she bent down to pick them up. 

“Kara… the flight was a little bumpy, but I figured something was up when Mariana called me. Apparently she had a run in with your father earlier and wanted me here in case you needed me. She was right.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” She kissed Alex softly, then backed up. “Come on, you need to be off of your feet.” 

They walked out of the bathroom, and Maggie wiped her face with Alex’s shirt. 

“Hey.” Alex teased, but she would endure worse if it made Maggie feel better. 

They turned the corner and ran straight into her father and mother. 

“I wondered where you ran off to you, coward.” He said, venom in his voice. “And I see you brought your harlot here.” Maggie heard Alex audibly growl and before she could move, Alex had her father backed against the wall, a crutch against his throat. 

“That’s my wife you are talking about Mr. Rodas. I don’t appreciate your tone. You can say what you want about me, but My wife is no a coward. She is the bravest person that I know; and I know Supergirl. Maggie is brave, after all she had to be since you abandoned her when she was only 14. You beat the shit out of her and left her on the side of the road with no money, barely any clothes, and no way to contact anyone. It was by the grace of whoever is out there that she managed to walk to Mariana’s house and by their grace that Mariana took her in. Do you know what could have happened to her? Do you?” Alex spat, remembering the memo that had come across her desk about human trafficking and the homelessness rate of LGBT+ youth. 

“Then she grew up here in this godforsaken place surrounded by you and all of your bigotry and hatred. The fact that she didn’t let your filth get to her is a testament to her strength. Then she went to college and made something of herself, working her way up through the ranks to become a Sergeant at the age of 32, the first woman in her division to do so. She makes this world a better place just by being it, which is a lot more than what I can say for you.” Maggie figured she should intervene, but Mariana put her hand on Maggie’s back and shook her head. 

“Let go of me.” Oscar said, struggling under Alex’s grip. “I’ll have you arrested.” 

“Go ahead and try it. I’m a Federal Agent buddy, with friends in higher places than you can count. Beside, you verbally and physically assaulted her first, I can already see the bruise on her arm, not to mention the fact that you physically abused her as child. So legally I have the ground to arrest you first.” 

Oscar’s face reddened and the fight left him. “Good boy. Now apologize to your daughter and we will get out of your hair.” 

“I’m sorry.” He spat, and anyone with ears could tell that he didn’t mean it, but the words were enough. 

Alex let him go, and he slumped down, rubbing his neck. His wife came up and grabbed his arm, pulling him away before he could say anything more. Alex sighed, and then looked sheepishly at her wife, feeling a bit embarrassed by her actions. 

“I’m sorry, Maggie. I just saw red.” Alex said, picking up her crutch and using it the way it was intended as she crossed over to stand in front of them. 

“We can talk about that later, but first I’m going to kiss you ok?” Maggie said, and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a story note: Mariana knows that Kara is Supergirl. She figured it out at the wedding and Alex had to make her sign all sorts of NDA during the reception. 
> 
> Well, my friends we have reached the end. This has been amazing journey, and to be honest I didn’t think that I was going to make it past day 15. But thanks to you all and your comments, kudos and support we are here. Thank you all!  
> So yesterday, I mentioned that I have a special announcement to make, and here it is. Thanks to popular demand, 4 of the chapters written here will go on to become their own chaptered Story. They are as follows (titles are in parentheses):
> 
> Day 7: Shadows (Shadows in the Dark)  
> Day 13: Anniversary (A Journey of a 1,000 Miles Leads Me Back to You)  
> Day 18: Shapes (500 years is a Lifetime Without You)  
> Day 23: Club (Something Wild Leads You Home)
> 
> I will be posting them shortly and will be up by tomorrow at the latest. The other thing I wanted to announce is that I’m going on brief break from writing (July 2nd- 14th) so that I can catch up on the stories that I’ve been neglecting and recharge for a while. Chapter 18 of Love Knows No Bounds (aka Beauty and the Beast) will be posted tomorrow (since I forgot to on Wednesday oops) and then it will go on break too. Thank you for everything and I appreciate your understanding. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below, and I will be answering all of the comments shortly as well. Thanks for reading and Thanks for your support! :) Happy Pride to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Oh you can send me prompts in the comments if you want too, but I’m going to try and follow the calendar that I found on tumblr. Check it out here: https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/174253135951/the-2018-pride-prompt-calendar-is-here-everyone
> 
> If I don’t end up using your prompt this time, please be patient with me as I will get to it for another series at a later day. Thanks! <3


End file.
